Entre deux univers
by manosky
Summary: "Connaissez vous cette sensation d'être partagé entre le rêve et la réalité ? Ce sentiment d'irréalité, comme-ci notre corps s'éveillait doucement, sortant de sa torpeur." Gabrielle une jeune humaine subitement envoyée en Terre du Milieu pour une aventure inoubliable.
1. Prologue

Hello, ceci est ma toute première fiction, alors soyez un minimum indulgent s'il vous plaît !

Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien ainsi qu'une partie des dialogues.

Bon juste pour vous dire que le prologue, est très différent de la suite de l'histoire, et rassurez vous je n'écrirai plus en style " théâtre" pour les chapitres suivants.

Et bien sur c'est une fiction basée sur le _**Hobbit**_ plus sur les films que les livres ..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Une journée normale, dans ma vie banale allait commencer …

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai en direction de mon radio réveil il affichait déjà 10h30..

J'avais encore le temps de dormir et décidai donc de rêvasser un peu avant de me replonger dans mon sommeil, mais c'était sans compter l'intrusion de mon père dans ma chambre.

« - **Aller debout Gabrielle** ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant soudainement les volets.

- **Papa, il est que 10h et demi** ! Dis-je en râlant .

- **Je sais mais on va manger chez mamie tu as déjà oublié ?**

-** Mmh …** »

Même en vacances on trouvait toujours le moyen de me lever du lit. Certes je suis assez contente d'aller voir ma grand-mère mais en ce moment je suis tellement fatiguée que je préférerai une bonne grasse matinée.

Je me préparai en vitesse, lissai mes longs cheveux blonds, et me maquillai.

Sur la route je parlais par sms à ma meilleure amie Naomie, c'est une sacrée lève tôt, contrairement à moi, elle se lève tout les matins vers 8h (vacances comprises).

"-**Coucou Naomie, ça va ?**

-**Oui et toi ? :)**

-**Bah ça va, je vais manger chez ma grand mère ..**

-**Ah, bon t'en fais pas ça va aller.**

-**Oui et puis ce soir on va à la soirée d'Arthur !**

-**Oui, bon je te laisse ma puce et bon repas chez ta mamie ;) "**

La voiture s'arrêta, et nous passions donc le déjeuner chez mamie Gertrude.

Je ne vous cache pas que je m'étais un peu (beaucoup) ennuyée.

Mais bon, ma mauvaise humeur était vite passée quand je repensais à la soirée qui allait se dérouler ce soir ! Il y aura énormément de monde.

* * *

Une fois rentrée à la maison, je constatai qu'il était 15h et que ma soirée était à 21h.

Ce qui me laissait le temps de voguer à mes loisirs. De plus, j'habite en bretagne ce qui fait que le temps n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous en ce mois de novembre.

Je me mis alors en pyjama, et me décontractai sur mon lit, affalée comme une loque, zappant les chaînes sans savoir quoi regarder. Merci la télévision pour ces chaînes de téléréalité ou bien encore de reportages inutiles. Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix, je vais me matter un bon film. Je me levai et alla regarder les dvd dans ma commode.

Very bad trip, vu et revu.

Harry Potter, non on va encore les avoir à la télé pour noël.

Seigneur des anneaux, je connais par coeur.

Le Hobbit, tiens ça fais longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, puis ça va me changer de la première trilogie.

Je mis donc en route, le lecteur dvd et regardai attentivement le film.

J'avais oublier à quel point j'adorais l'univers de Tolkien, la terre du milieu, les hobbits, les nains, cet univers si enchanteur. Je connaissais à peu près chaque répliques du film (sans me vanter).

Une fois celui-ci finit, je me sentais bizarre. Un sentiment d'échec ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Peut être de dégoût. Ma vie étant si plate à côté du récit de Tolkien.

Bref, pas le temps pour un débat psychologique entre mon moi intérieur et euh moi même.

Je devais absolument me préparer il était déjà plus de 18h.

Je pris une douche, me séchai et coiffai, les cheveux.

Me maquillai légèrement.

Choisis ma tenue, une jupe noire, avec un pull en laine rose, des bottines à talons noires et mon manteau. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner :

**"** - **Allô ?**

-**Oui, Gabby, c'est Naomie, je t'appel pour savoir à quelle heure je passe te chercher ?**

-**Bah viens pour 20h30 ?**

-**Ok, ça marche, oublie pas de prendre ton casque."**

Bon je suis déjà prête il va être 20h, plus qu'à attendre Naomie.

Je pris mon casque de scooter, et descendis en bas, manger un bout et voir mon père.

" -**Tu pars à quelle heure Gab' ?**

-**Je pars à 20h30, Naomie viens me chercher en scoot. **

-**Ok, mais soyez prudente, tu restes dormir là-bas ?**

-**Oui je pense, je suis pas loin tu sais je suis chez Arthur.**

-**Ah oui, bon tu m'envois des messages hein.**

-**Oui papa ..**

-**Je t'aime. **

-**Moi aussi papa.**"

Je vis seule avec mon père, ma mère étant morte à mes neuf ans, et ma soeur étant partie faire ses études au Canada. Nous somme très proches mon père et moi, et je sais qu'il a confiance en moi, même si je n'ai que 17 ans, il me laisse faire beaucoup de choses.

On sonna à la porte, c'était Naomie. Je montai sur son vespa pour aller à la soirée.

* * *

Arrivée chez Arthur je me rendis compte du monde qu'il y avait.

Je dirais pas loin de cent personnes rien que dans la maison. Les gens criaient, hurlaient, dansaient, buvaient, fumaient. Naomie elle, était déjà partie draguer un groupe de garçons, quant à moi je restait plantée là, à regarder ce qui m'entourait. Je ne suis pas vraiment timide, mais disons qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde pour que je sois à mon aise. La soirée continua et je commençais à être plus dans l'ambiance, je rigolais avec des filles quand je vis au loin, un garçon que je connaissait bien, Hugo un de mes meilleurs amis. Apparemment il avait déjà un coup dans le nez et en plus de ça il avait les yeux éclatés ce qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà bien fumé.

" -**Hey Gabrielle ! Ça va ma belle ?**

-**Oui, mais toi par contre, tu te sens bien ?** M'enquit-je.

-**Ouais regarde comme on s'amuse !** Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

-**Tu vas où Hugo là ?** Demandais-je en rigolant.

-**Où Dieu guide mes pas !**

-**Ah et il te guide sur le trottoir ?**

-**Où tu vois un trottoir ?**

-**Bon ok, je vois que c'est même pas la peine de te parler, t'es trop raide..**

-**Eh j'adore cette musique !** Cria-t-il en dansant sur un morceau de "barkermat".

-**Hugo attention, on est près de la route là !** Hurlais-je en lui tirant le bras.

-**Rooh laisse moi !** Dit-il en courant sur la route.

-**Hugo !**"

Une voiture roulais en direction d'Hugo, quand celui-ci tomba sur la route affecté par l'alcool.

Hugo franchement t'exagère ! Je couru pour le pousser juste à temps que la voiture ne l'écrase, mais ce fut moi qui me pris l'impact... Puis plus rien, le vide, le noir complet.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Drôle de rêve(?)

Voici le tout premier chapitre ! Il est différent du prologue niveau écriture et le reste de ma fiction restera comme ça. Il n'y aura pas énormément d'action pour ce 1er chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça viendra vite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou les choses que je pourrais améliorer (longueur des chapitres etc...)

J'ai aussi rajouté des petits trucs à moi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Drôle de rêve...(?)**

Connaissez vous cette sensation d'être partagé entre le rêve et la réalité ?

Ce sentiment d'irréalité, comme-ci notre corps s'éveillait doucement, sortant de sa torpeur mais où nos yeux étaient encore fermés, et où on continu mentalement notre rêve, s'il était agréable. Eh bien c'était l'état dans lequel j'étais, une brise légère et le chant des oiseaux m'incitait à somnoler encore, mais mon réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Une minute. Le chant des oiseaux ? Mon réveil ne pourrait pas sonner j'étais dehors !

J'ouvris les yeux et redressai la tête brusquement : j'étais allongée dans un gros tas de foin.

Je me levai avec difficulté, j'avais mal partout des sortes de courbatures si je puis dire. Je regardai autour de moi : Un sentier quelque peu pavé se dessinait non loin de moi, il semblait mener vers les hauteurs des collines environnantes. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure, et quelques arbres. Mais globalement rien hormis le tas de foin.

La soirée d'hier à vraiment dû être arrosée pour que je me retrouve là !

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma venue ici, ni même de cet endroit, il ne me dit rien et pourtant je connais les environs comme ma poche. Mes vêtements étaient légèrement mouillés du moins ceux qu'il me restait. En effet je n'avais plus mon manteau, ni même mes bijoux (collier, boucles d'oreilles). J'étais en jupe et en pull, et je n'avais pas froid, au contraire j'avais chaud. Étrange pour un mois de novembre en Bretagne.

Je regardai dans mes poches, pour trouver mon téléphone portable et appeler quelqu'un susceptible de me sortir de ce pétrin, en vain. Je n'avais plus rien, plus de portable, plus de clefs, plus d'argent, plus de carte d'identité, on m'avait tout volé. Je vis, caché derrière les quelques arbres, un petit point d'eau, je décidai donc de m'y arrêter histoire de me débarbouiller et de regarder à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler. Le petit étang était beau, l'eau était claire et non verdâtre comme elle devrait l'être, de beaux petits poissons y nageait paisiblement et des nénuphars se faisaient tranquillement déplacer par une petite brise, qui d'ailleurs m'était très agréable. Je pris l'eau dans mes mains et me la mit sur le visage, plusieurs fois, comme si les souvenirs me reviendrais mais évidemment ce ne fus pas le cas. Je regardai mes mains, je n'avais plus de vernis, et ma bague fétiche avait aussi disparue, mais ce qui me frappa encore plus était la présence d'un étrange tatouage sur mon poignet droit.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représentait, il était petit, et ressemblait à une sorte de signe japonais ou je ne sais trop quoi, il n'était pas moche mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi je me serais fait un tatouage dont je ne connais même pas la signification ? Je jure devant Dieu que si je retrouve celui ou celle qui responsable de ça je le tue ! (Au sens figuré bien sur). Sûrement un coup d'Hugo ou de Naomie. J'avais aussi une gourmette attachée à ce même poignet, elle était dorée (sûrement du plaqué or enfin j'espère sinon j'ai dû raquer..) il y avait écrit « Aweï » mais d'où je m'achèterai une gourmette avec marquée ça dessus ? Je ne connais aucune Aweï à ce que je sache. M'enfin bon il faut que je me tire de là, car c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je commence un peu à flipper. Et puis le plan de la soirée à la _Very Bad Trip_ non merci.

Je retournai alors, à mon tas de foin, quand je vis un cheval arrivé avec son cavalier qui portait un grand chapeau et un bâton. Non seulement l'endroit est étrange mais les habitants aussi, super.

Je m'approchai donc de ce curieux individu. Il ressemblait à Gandalf le magicien. Alors déjà que je suis perdue dans le trou du c*l du monde (pardonnez ma semi vulgarité) et en plus si les gens du coin s'habillent en cosplay.. On est pas rendu je crois là.

**« Hum bonjour, je suis perdue... » **demandais-je à ce drôle de monsieur.

Il me regardait avec méfiance ou peut être avec étonnement, je ne sais pas, il me sourit avant de me répondre : **« Vous pensez être perdue ? Ou bien est-ce votre esprit qui est perdu ? Ou peut être êtes vous réellement perdue ? »** me dit-il le plus sérieux du monde. Ok, bon il joue son rôle de Gandalf parfaitement, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment de me parler en énigme.

**« Non je suis vraiment perdue alors s'il vous plaît aidez moi... »** Le vieux me regarda et descendit de son cheval, il était grand par rapport à moi, facile, en même temps quand on mesure 1m57. **« Bon je vous aiderais bien volontiers mais seulement quand je saurais à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler. »** C'est pas vrai qu'il va me parler comme ça tout le temps. **« Je m'appelle Gabrielle et je viens de Brest. Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici. »** il eut l'air soucieux et renchérit **« Vous voulez dire de Bree non ? »** Bon il veut pas lâcher deux secondes la Terre du Milieu là ? C'est même plus drôle.

**« Bon oui je viens de Bree, mais allez vous m'aider ? »** Il me sourit à nouveau **« Oui je vous aiderai mademoiselle Gabrielle de Bree. »** Bon c'est déjà mieux que rien. **« Puis-je voir votre poignet ? » **demanda-t-il l'air inquiet. **« Hum bien oui si vous voulez » **lui répondis-je tout en lui tendant le bras. Il regarda ma gourmette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de mon tatouage. **« Aweï, c'est donc votre vrai nom ? C'est bien un nom nordique. »** Je vais jouer le jeu pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite chez moi. **« Oui en effet. »** Il me toisa du regard **« Je me présente Gandalf pour vous servir. » **Sur ces mots il me porta et me mit sur son cheval, puis il monta à son tour et partit au petit galop en suivant le sentier menant en haut des collines.

Le silence c'était installé, et mon inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. Il n'y avait rien, aucun signe de civilisation, nulle part. Que du vert, et encore du vert, et quelques touches de bleu pour des plan d'eau, et puis encore du vert. Le cheval était repassé au pas, quand je décidai de reprendre la conversation avec ce supposé « Gandalf ».

**« Excusez moi, mais où sommes nous ? »** Le vieillard tira une ou deux bouffées sur sa pipe et me répondit sagement **« Vous vous trouvée en ce moment même dans la Comté »** bon trois hypothèses s'offre à moi : soit ce vieux est sénile et est atteint d'Alzheimer, soit je suis en Nouvelle Zélande et je visite les plateaux de tournages, soit je suis vraiment dans la Comté et ce vieux est vraiment Gandalf ou alors je suis tout simplement en train rêver. Mais oui que suis-je bête je rêve. Autant profiter de ce rêve un maximum, on ne rêve pas de la Terre du Milieu tout les quatre dimanches et puis il est ultra réaliste qui plus est.

**« Mais dîtes moi Aweï, comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans la Comté depuis Bree ? » **Vite un mensonge, vite ! **« Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici. »** Bon en fait je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mentir.. **« Hum voilà qui est bien étrange... Dîtes moi aussi pourquoi êtes vous si bizarrement habillée ? »** Ah oui la jupe ! **« Euh c'est une coutume à Bree de s'habiller comme ceci. »** Il fuma sa pipe **« Je n'avait pas le souvenir que le peuple de Bree avait de telles traditions. Je suis peut être un peu dépassé, mais je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de vêtements auparavant. »** Touchée. **« Pourtant je vous assure, dans ma famille c'était monnaie courante. »** Il ne répondit pas.

Cela devait faire au moins 1 heure que nous marchions si ce n'est plus. Et toujours aucune trace d'une ville. Le clic cloc des sabots commençaient à résonner dans ma tête, comme une musique tant le temps était long. Mon ventre se mettait à gargouiller, un petit _macdo_ ne sais pas de refus.

Je rigole bien sur il n'y a rien, sauf de l'herbe...

**« Ma petite Aweï, nous sommes presque arrivés ! »** cria Gandalf me tirant de toutes pensées. **« Ah oui ? Dans combien de temps? Et pour quoi faire ? »** demandais-je avec entrain. **« Je dirais une heure tout au plus, et pour une mission mon amie. » **Une heure il se fiche de moi là, j'ai mal au fesses car je n'ai pas de selle, j'ai une faim gargantuesque et il garde secrète sa mission.

**« Hum puis je me permettre une petite remarque monsieur ? »** Il tourna la tête vers moi, enfin ce qu'il pouvait et me dit chaleureusement **« Bien évidemment »**. «** Mon cher Gandalf, comment vous dire..Mon fessier me fait horriblement mal, et mon ventre commence à crier famine... »** Il rigola un instant, mais il va arrêter de se moquer de moi.

**« J'avais bien remarquer que vous aviez faim, mais en ce qui concerne votre fessier, nous pouvons échanger de place si vous souhaitez ? »** Ah enfin quelque chose d'utile merci ! **« J'accepte volontiers cette proposition. »** Je descendit du bel alezan, le magicien en fit de même.

Nous échangeâmes de places, et je me retrouvai aux commandes. Heureusement que je faisait du cheval, mon galop 4 va me servir ! Je réglai la hauteur des étriers qui étaient bien trop longs pour moi, conseillai à Gandalf de se cramponner et partis au galop (pleine balle). La mage me criait le chemin à suivre et en un rien de temps nous avions déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Sans compter les pose pipi (pour ma petite vessie) nous arrivâmes au petit village des Hobbits en une demi-heure je pense. Je repassai tranquillement au pas, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce village, il était tel que dans les films de Peter Jackson, on voyait le long des collines de petites maisons, le long des sentiers des semi-hommes travaillaient, les femmes étendaient le linge, les hommes étaient dans les potagers. Une odeur de bonne nourriture flottait tout autour de nous.

**« Arrêtons nous là. »** ordonna Gandalf. J'attachai Pile-poil (petit surnom que je lui avait donné) à une rambarde. **« Nous allons manger un bout dans cette auberge. »** me dit-il en me désignant un bâtiment.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes à une table, qui soit dit en passant était un peu petite pour nous, enfin surtout pour Gandalf. Une hobbit vînt prendre notre commande. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à la carte malheureusement. Je pris la même chose que Gandalf pour ne pas passer pour une ignorante. Nous avions donc au menu du sanglier à la sauce de marrons. En attendant nos plats Gandalf me regardait puis entama la conversation :

**« Vous êtes une jeune fille bien mystérieuse. »** affirma-t-il en essayant de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement. **« Quel âge avez vous ? 20 printemps ? » **Euh 17 .. Bon ce serait plus judicieux de se grandir un peu **« J'ai 19 ans. »**

Il me sourit «** C'est bien ce que je me disait, et maintenant si vous me disiez la vérité. »** Comment sait-il que j'ai menti ? **« Et bien en réalité... »** J'allais parler mais la serveuse me coupa la parole et nous servit les plats.** « Et voilà deux sangliers, sauce marrons, sur ce bon appétit ! »** elle repartit.

**« Que disiez vous ? »** s'enquit le magicien tout en mangeant une tranche de sanglier. **« Rien d'important... »** Il me regarda d'un air dubitatif. **« Depuis quand êtes vous mage ? »** me demanda-t-il très sérieusement. **« Pardon ?! »** m'écriais-je en manquant de m'étouffer avec un bout de sanglier (entre vous et moi ce n'est pas mauvais, ça à le goût du bœuf). **« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi mademoiselle, j'ai vu votre marque. »** Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de mon poignet

**« Ah vous parler de mon tatouage ? »** Il but le vin qui restait dans son verre et reprit **« Oui vous portez le signe elfique des mages de l'air. »** Je regardai ma marque et décidai de ne pas lui inventer toute une histoire, une mage de l'air ? Qu'est que ça veux dire ? **« Sans vous mentir Gandalf, je suis née avec cette marque, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pensée que c'était une sorte de tâche de naissance. »** Mensonge aucunement crédible aïe.

**« Oh je comprends. Dans ce cas laissez moi vous aiguiller, un mage de l'air à comme vous pouvez vous en doutez les capacités de contrôler l'air contrairement au mage vert, rouge ou bleu. Il peut généralement diriger le vent, ou écouter son murmure. Mais il peut faire bien d'autres choses, mais je ne suis pas un expert en la matière. »**

Wouah je serais donc une mage de l'air ? C'est le meilleur rêve de tout les temps ! Une minute. Comment un rêve peut-il être si réaliste ? Et si j'étais vraiment en Terre du Milieu ? Il faut que je découvre la vérité.

**« Au fait, quelle est donc cette mission ? » **demandais-je toute excitée à cette idée **« Nous devons allez voir un** **hobbit du nom de Bilbo Baggins. »**

Oh j'étais bien dans le hobbit et non dans le seigneur des anneaux ! Je suis pressée de rencontrer le semi-homme. Et j'espère percer le mystère de ma venue ici, ou si ce n'est qu'un rêve, de ne pas me réveiller tout de suite.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	3. Chapitre 2: L'aventure commence

Alors voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Je n'ai pas de bêta-reader donc je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe j'essaie de faire au mieux. Ce chapitre est plus long car j'avais de l'inspiration sur ce

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'aventure commence.**

Après notre copieux repas, Gandalf m'invita à le suivre dans les hauteurs de Hobbitebourg.

Je savais pertinemment où nous nous rendions : à Cul-de-sac, la maison de Bilbo. Durant notre petite route, les hobbits ne faisaient que de me regarder, était-ce à cause de ma tenue ?

**« Aweï faites moi pensez, à vous donnez d'autres vêtements. »** me dit le magicien avec un léger sourire moqueur. J'esquissai une moue boudeuse, et continuai à marcher.

J'allai rencontrer Bilbo, mon cœur se serrait à cette idée. Je stressais en fait. Et si la réalité n'étais pas du tout telle que la fiction ? Ou bien si jamais ma présence faisait changer le cours des choses ?

Je crois que je me pose trop de questions.

**« Si vous pouviez éviter de parler mademoiselle Aweï. »** me demanda sagement le mage. J'acquiesçai sans mot dire. Il me sourit et me tapota la tête comme le ferait un homme sur un enfant.

Nous arrivions en haut de la petite colline et je vis, plusieurs mètres devant moi, un hobbit assis sur un banc, fumant tranquillement sa pipe : Bilbo.

J'avais chaud, chaque pas que nous faisions, me rapprochaient du semi-homme.

**« Peut être préférez-vous rester ici et m'attendre ? »** proposa l'istari. Je vais finir par croire qu'il lit vraiment dans les pensées. **« Peut être est-ce une meilleure chose. »** répondis-je. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Non moi qui voulais plus que tout rencontrer Bilbo voilà que je venais de me défiler !

Gandalf m'indiqua une direction et me demanda d'aller rejoindre son cheval et de m'en occuper quelque peu. Je ne discutai pas et y allai d'un pas vif et décider.

Pile-poil était vraiment tout sale, je décidai de le panser un peu. Je demandai une brosse et un cure pied aux hobbits des alentours, une femme vînt m'en apporter. Je rendit alors sa couleur au bel alezan et lui apportai de l'eau quand Gandalf arriva. J'étais stressée et si Bilbo m'avait vu tout à l'heure ? Quelle importance me direz vous.

Je me précipitai vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et lui demandai : **« Alors cette mission ? »** Il sourit lui aussi et me répondit **« Le hobbit viendra avec nous j'en suis certain »**.

Bon tout ce passe comme prévu, une seconde. Je suis censée ne pas connaître cette mission, je renchéris donc **« Au fait où allons nous ? Pour faire quoi ? Et avec qui ? »** Le mage me fit les gros yeux **« Trop de questions en même temps, vous le saurez au moment venu. » **Je le reconnaissais bien là.

**« Et ce sera quand le moment venu ? »** Je vais commencer à l'énerver avec mes questions. **« Ce soir, je viendrais vous chercher, en attendant j'ai beaucoup à faire, allez donc vous balader et découvrir les environs. »**

Je partis en direction de l'auberge où nous avions mangés quelques heures plus tôt. Gandalf m'y avait réservé une chambre pour cette nuit. Quand j'eus l'idée d'aller me promener avec Pile-poil.

Il commençait à faire un peu plus sombre, je sellai l'alezan et montai. Je me mis à suivre un petit sentier, qui descendait le long des collines. L'air était frais, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. Je croisai quelques hobbits au cours de ma balade, certains me disaient bonsoir, d'autres me tapaient la discute, en me demandant pourquoi je me baladais seule le soir.

Je sortis du village, le soleil se couchait, c'était magnifique. Il y avait des étangs, et le ciel d'un rose orangée s'y reflétait, on aurait dit des fenêtres donnant sur un autre monde. Je décidai de faire une pause pour admirer le couché de soleil sur une clairière voisine, je m'assis donc près d'un étang, où Pile-poil but quelque peu avant de se mettre à brouter l'herbe fraîche du soir.

Je me mis à rêvasser, pensant à ma vie, celle que j'avais avant d'être ici. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été heureuse, le suicide de ma mère m'ayant beaucoup affecté. J'ai toujours été au fond de mon être, une rêveuse, une contemplatrice. J'ai toujours cherché à m'évader de la réalité. Je n'avais pas une vie difficile, elle était banale, trop banale pour moi. Chaque matin se réveiller, aller en cours, voir ses amis, travailler, se coucher. Puis se réveiller à nouveau, pour faire strictement la même chose. Je réussissais à m'évader en regardant des films, en lisant, mais en fait, je me faisait du mal toute seule, en rêvant de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais vivre ou faire.

La nuit était là, je n'avais même pas fait attention trop plongée dans mes pensées. Je remontai à cheval, puis piquai un petit galop pour aller m'allonger dans l'herbe de la clairière. Pile-poil semblait vouloir se rouler tandis que je m'étalai sur le sol et regardai le ciel.

Il était étoilé, mais je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles, tellement plus que ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Je distinguait même des Galaxies, il y en avait une bleue parsemée de vert et une rose tachetée de mauve. C'était un spectacle grandiose. Cela me rappelait une histoire que l'on me racontait quand j'étais plus petite, notamment à la mort de ma mère. On m'avait conté, que l'âme d'une personne montait au ciel pour devenir une étoile, et que de là-haut, chaque nuit, elle nous protégeait et veillait sur nous. Une larme coula sur ma joue. **« Maman.. » **soupirais-je en sanglotant. Pile-poil vînt me coller son museau dans les cheveux, comme si il avait ressentit mon mal être. J'enlaçai sa tête, et me collai contre lui, caressant son encolure. Sa chaleur me réchauffait les mains, l'air était froid maintenant. Après ces quelques caresses, je remontai, et galopai pour revenir à Hobbitebourg. Je ne reconnaissait plus tellement la route, il faisait trop noir et la douce lumière de la lune n'était pas suffisante pour que je puisse me repérer.

Nous étions perdus Pile-poil et moi, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, et tout ça par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas passer mon temps à rêvasser ce ne serait pas arrivé. Comment allons nous faire.. Je mit pied à terre, et tachai de me rappeler d'où je venais. Mais impossible, l'obscurité dominait l'ensemble de la campagne. Je distinguais à peine les pâleurs de la lune miroitées dans un point d'eau.

Les buissons se mirent à bouger frénétiquement, mon cœur se serra, je me collai contre l'étalon, priant que ce ne soit rien de dangereux. La bête se rapprochait de plus en plus vite j'entendais sa courte respiration. Quand je la vis sortir du bosquet, une petite biche toute haletante, elle s'effondra non loin de moi. Je la regardai horrifiée, je n'avais jamais vu un animal mourir comme ça sous mes yeux. Il était temps de partir, quelque chose de dangereux pouvait errer dans les parages. J'enfourchai Pile-poil et partis au trot. La mort de l'animal me rappela que la vie n'était qu'une course inéluctable des êtres et des choses vers leur disparition.

Je trottai, pendant quelques minutes, ne retrouvant toujours pas mon chemin. J'étais désespérée, et s'il fallait passer la nuit dehors ? Je frémis à cette idée. Je laissai mon cheval brouter, tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'en sortir. Mais rien ne me vînt à l'esprit. J'étais là, en selle, au milieu de rien, sauf des ténèbres.

Soudain j'entendis une voix ! Je me retournai dans tout les sens mais je ne vis personne. Je me mit au pas et décidai de faire un petit tour d'inspection, mais je n'arrivai à distinguer de forme humaine dans la noirceur de la nuit. La voix murmurait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier quoi. Le vent souffla plus fort et c'est alors que la voix me susurra à l'oreille : **« Suis le cours du vent et il te guidera... »** Je me retournai vivement mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Serait-ce mon pouvoir ?

Je suivis alors le cours du vent, du moins de l'air. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je vis briller au loin, les lumières des maisons de Hobbitebourg ! Je galopai vers elles, ces lumières, qui d'un coup me semblaient bien chaleureuses.

Heureusement que j'avais visité le village cet après-midi. Je m'y repérais facilement contrairement à tout l'heure. J'allai à l'auberge, et attachai Pile-poil à une barre d'attache. Et montai dans ma chambre où le magicien m'y attendait.

**« Ah vous voilà ! »** Il me lançait un regard qui ne me rassurait guère. **« Je vous attends depuis longtemps où étiez vous passée ?! »** Il semblait énervé. **« Eh bien, je me baladais, et je n'avais pas vu qu'il faisait nuit, puis je me suis perdue..à nouveau.. » **Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et continua : **« J'étais inquiet pour vous, comment avez vous retrouver votre chemin ? » **et bien c'est une bonne question ça. **« J'ai entendu une voix, me disant de suivre le cours du vent. »**. **« Vous êtes une mage de l'air, le vent sera toujours de votre côté sachez-le. »** Alors c'était bien mon pouvoir.

**« Suivez moi maintenant, j'ai des gens à vous présentez. »** Sûrement parle-t-il des nains et de Bilbo. **« Je vous donnerai des vêtements, plus appropriés demain. »** J'acquiesçai sans mot dire.

Il me conduisit au trou de Hobbit que je connaissais bien, la porte verte m'indiqua que c'était bel et bien la maison de Bilbo. Il me fit entrer.

Les nains chantaient, hurlaient, dansaient, jactaient ensembles. Je ne m'entendais même plus penser. Quand tout d'un coup, Bofur nous vit, Gandalf et moi, il s'écria : **« Tout le monde le magicien est de retour ! »** Et soudain, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Mon cœur quant à lui battait la chamade.

Je sentais leurs regards se poser sur moi, ce qui me mettait monstrueusement mal à l'aise.

**« Je vous présente mademoiselle Aweï, elle fera partie de la compagnie »** déclara le mage.

Bofur s'avança vers moi, il s'agenouilla, me pris la main et l'embrassa. Il se releva en me disant **« Bofur pour vous servir ma demoiselle. »** Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

Deux jeunes nains s'approchèrent de moi et mimèrent une petite révérence avant de se présenter en cœur : **« Fili, Kili à votre service. » **Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à tout cela. Ils avaient l'air de m'accepter facilement, c'est un bon point.

Balïn me fit un léger sourire avant de chuchoter à Gandalf d'une façon assez audible pour que je l'entende : **« Monsieur Gandalf, pourquoi avez vous amener cette jeune fille ? »** Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. **« Eh bien, je crois en les capacités de mademoiselle Aweï, c'est une mage de l'air et je suis sûr qu'elle nous sera d'une grande utilité. »** Quelle capacités ? Et comment puis-je être utile ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, puisque je ne sais aucunement me battre...

Balïn me regardait en souriant, mais dit au mage : **« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette idée convienne à Thorïn. »** Il n'avait pas tord, déjà qu'il n'est pas vraiment chaud pour accueillir Bilbo, alors moi..

Les autres nains se présentèrent à moi, à leurs tours, d'autres joyeusement comme Ori ou Bombur, d'autres plus comment dire modestement comme Dwalïn ou encore Gloïn.

D'ailleurs, Balïn, Gloïn et Dwalïn, partirent dehors suivit de Gandalf, sûrement pour parler de moi, malheureusement.

Je me sentais vraiment mal, le stress accompagné de la faim, et de la gêne. Je m'assis près d'une table à peu près propre et regardai mes mains. Oui quand je regarde mes mains, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible, pas très futé je sais.

Fili s'assit à côté de moi. Je le regardai et lui esquissai un léger sourire, lui souriait à pleine dents. **« Alors vous êtes Aweï c'est ça ? »** me demanda-t-il. **« Hum oui c'est ça..et vous êtes Fili ? »** Il hocha la tête me disant que oui.

**« Vous êtes petite pour une humaine. »** Et voilà, maintenant même un nain me trouve petite. «** Oui on me le dit souvent..Tu peux me tutoyer si tu préfères. ».** **« D'accord, et désoler je ne voulais pas te vexée en disant ça, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus grande que moi. »**

J'allai répondre quand Kili se mit au milieu de nous deux **« Alors ça discute bien à ce que je vois. Dame Aweï, je suis ravi que vous fassiez partie de la compagnie. »** me dit-il en dessinant un sourire en coin

. **« Ah merci. Kili c'est ça ? »** Fili laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en voyant la tête de son frère, il semblait perturbé par le fait que je ne me souvienne plus de son prénom (même si je les connaissais tous très bien). **« Oui c'est ça. Vous pourriez nous parler de vous ? Vous êtes une mage de l'air à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. ».**

**« Oui c'est exact. Je peux entre autre maîtriser le vent. » **Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Bilbo sortit d'une pièce, et se précipita devant moi **« Vous êtes qui? Et que faîtes vous chez moi, autant j'étais en parti au courant pour les nains mais pas pour vous. »** Il me faisait déjà rire, dans ses attitudes, dans ses paroles.

**« Je me prénomme Gab' euh Aweï, et Gandalf m'as amenée pour que je puisse faire partie de la troupe. »**. **« Ah je me présente Bilbo Baggins. »** Il avait l'air si désespéré, il me faisait de la peine, lui qui était si petit (dizaine de centimètres de moins que moi), il était si mignon. Le genre de personne à qui on a envie de faire un câlin.

Bofur m'appelait de la cuisine, et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

Je me levai, saluai les deux nains et le hobbit, et me dirigeai en direction du nain au chapeau biscornu.

**« Qu'y a-t-il Bofur ? »** m'enquis-je. «** Je voulais savoir si vous aviez faim, il nous reste un peu de fromage, en voulez-vous ? »** J'étais touchée de son attention. **« Ma foi pourquoi pas. Merci beaucoup de cette gentille attention et tutoyez moi. »** répondis-je tout sourire. Je l'aime bien ce Bofur, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Je m'écartai tout en mangeant mon bout de fromage qui était délicieux au passage. Dori m'attrapa le bras : **« Mademoiselle, Gandalf m'as demandé à ce que vous alliez le rejoindre dehors. »**.

Je stressais plus que jamais. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que me voulait le mage. Je sortis dehors et le rejoignis, ainsi que Gloïn, Balïn et Dwalïn. Ils se turent à mon arrivée et me regardaient.

«** Aweï nous avons bien discuté de votre cas, et nous avons décidé de vous faire confiance à vous et à Gandalf. Mais on ne sais pas si Thorïn vous acceptera au sein de la compagnie. »** M'assura Balïn. **« Vos pouvoirs pourront nous êtres utiles. »** renchérit Gloïn. **« Et puis une présence féminine ne peut que nous réjouir. »** déclara Dwalïn. **« Pour le reste nous verrons cela quand Thorïn sera là. »** stipula l'istari.

Sur ces mots j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et rentrai dans la maison.

L'ambiance y était bon enfant, les nains rigolaient entre eux, quant à moi je retournai m'asseoir à la table de tout à l'heure. Je ne restai pas seule longtemps, Kili me rejoignit très rapidement (encore une fois). **« Puis-je te poser une question ? »** dit-il en s'asseyant sur ma gauche. **« Bien sûr Kili. »**.

**« Avec les autres on se demandait d'où tu venais ? »** Ah quelle question.. **« Je viens de Bree. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »** Je remettais mes longs cheveux blonds en place, j'étais gênée et je sentais mon visage rougir. «** Et à propos de ta tenue ? C'est rare de voir une femme porter cela. »** c'était Fili qui nous avait rejoint comme par hasard.

**« Vous parlez de ma jupe.. Chez les humains c'est un habit traditionnel. »** J'espère qu'il vont me croire.

Fili regardait mes jambes et me demanda le plus sérieusement du monde «** Quel âge as-tu ? ».** **« J'ai 19 ans et demi. »**

Il me toucha le genou **« Tu es jeune, et pourtant tes jambes ont des rides. »**

Hein une minute. De quoi il me parle là. Ah mon collant. Il croit que mes jambes sont noires.

**« Fili, ça s'appelle un collant. Mes jambes ne sont pas noires en vrai, c'est un vêtement. »** répondis-je en me moquant de lui. Il tira légèrement dessus avant de s'exclamer : **« Je me disais bien que c'était étrange ! » **Je rigolais de plus belle. Décidément je peux m'attendre à tout venant de leur part.

Soudain on frappa ardemment à la porte. Gandalf alla ouvrir la porte, faisant apparaître un nain que je reconnus immédiatement : Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne.

**« Gandalf, vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver.. »** dit-il en entrant dans la maison. Je me mis de côté, essayant de me cacher. «** Je me suis perdu deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »** déclara-t-il en enlevant sa cape.

**« Un signe ?! » **s'intrigua Bilbo. **« Non, il n'y a pas de signe la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière. » **continua-t-il en allant vérifié la porte.

**« Il y a bien un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même. »** affirma Gandalf en barrant la route à Bilbo.

**« Bilbo Baggins, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie : Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. »** dit le mage, en lançant un regard au roi nain.

Bilbo s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci.

**« Alors, c'est le hobbit. »** déclara Thorïn en se mettant à tourner autour du semi-homme, comme le ferait un requin autour de sa proie.

**« Dites-moi monsieur Baggins, vous êtes vous souvent battu ? »** s'enquit-il. «** Je vous demande pardon ? » **s'étonna le hobbit. «** La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? »** continua Thorïn.

**« Eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes. Pour ne rien vous cacher. »** répliqua Bilbo. Cette boutade me laissa échapper un petit rire discret.** « Mais hum je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ci si important ? »** demanda le semi-homme.

**« C'est ce que je pensais. »** assura Thorïn se tenant droit devant Bilbo, les bras croisés. **« Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur »** continua-t-il en ridiculisant le hobbit, ce qui fit rire les autres nains. Pauvre Bilbo, j'avais de la peine pour lui, vraiment.

Thorïn partit s'installer dans le salon, découvrant ainsi ma cachette. Il me regardait étonné avant de me dire «** Et vous qui êtes vous ? »** Je me sentis pâlir d'un coup.

**« Je vous présente mademoiselle Aweï. »** Déclara Gandalf en se plaçant entre le nain et moi.

**« Et que fait-elle ici ? »** demanda le nain d'un ton glacial. **« Écoutez nous avons besoins d'elle pour la quête. Je me suis permis de l'engagée. »** répondit l'istari.

**« Comment ça vous vous êtes permis ? »** lança Thorïn. «** J'essaie de vous aider au mieux Thorïn. Et je pense que cette jeune fille à les moyens de vous aider aussi. »** assura sagement Gandalf.

**« Quel âge avez vous ? »** me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi, comme il l'avait fait auparavant pour Bilbo. **« J'ai 19 ans. »** Bon en réalité 17 mais on va pas chipoter. **« Et en plus de ça, vous m'envoyer une gamine ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule ! »** se moqua-t-il en me regardant, entraînant le rire des autres. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher au fond d'un trou. **« Je suis majeur vous savez. »** dis-je. Il se retourna vers moi étonné que j'eusse osée lui répondre.

**« Majeur qu'entendez-vous par là ? »** Ah oui c'est vrai ils ne connaissent pas ce terme ici.

**« J'entends que je suis une adulte responsable. ».** Il haussa les sourcils **« Hum et comment pouvez-vous m'être d'une quelconque utilité ? »** Je regardais en direction de Gandalf, il me fixait. **« Je suis une mage de l'air. Mon don pourrait vous êtres très précieux à travers votre quête. »** En fait je ne savais pas vraiment, étant donné que je ne maîtrise pas encore mes pouvoirs.

**« Savez-vous vous battre ? »** Euh non, je ne sais même pas tenir une arme... J'étais déstabilisée mais il fallait que je réponde. **« Oui je sais utilisé l'arc. » **Pourquoi l'arc ? Peut-être car j'adore _Katniss de Hunger games. _**« Bien je vais réfléchir à tout cela. »** marmonna-t-il.

Il alla ensuite s'installer à table, accompagné des autres nains et de Bilbo. Je me retournai vers Gandalf, et lui demandai si j'avais bien fait de répondre au nain. **« Oui tu as bien fait, je pense qu'il t'acceptera, non sans mal. » **me répondit-il.

J'avais mal au ventre, comme des crampes d'estomac, la douleur était forte.** « Gandalf, j'ai mal au ventre.. »** je me tenais l'estomac et me pliais pour calmer le mal. **« Souhaitez-vous rentrer ? »** s'inquiéta le mage. **« Oui j'aimerais bien. »** murmurais-je. **« J'ai beaucoup à faire ici, je vais envoyer un nain vous raccompagner. »**

Je le vis s'éloigner vers la table des nains. Thorïn se retourna vivement vers moi. J'avais honte. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi à présent ? Bofur me rejoignit, me prit par l'épaule et m'emmena dehors.

**« Ça va aller ? »** s'enquit-il. **« Oui j'ai juste besoin de m'allonger et d'être au calme. »**

La route fut plutôt silencieuse, j'avais trop mal pour bavarder. Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais là je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal.

Arrivés à l'auberge Bofur me déposa sur mon lit et me demanda : **« Veux-tu que je reste à tes côtés ? »** Encore une douce attention de sa part. «** Je suis touchée mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger. »** Il me sourit et s'apprêta à partir quand je lui dis : **« Bofur, dit à Thorïn que je signe son contrat et que je part avec vous dès demain. »** Il se retourna **« Je lui dirais, promis. »** Il ferma la porte me laissant seule désormais.

Mon mal de ventre s'était atténuer, comme j'étais allongée. J'avais peur, mais j'avais aussi hâte de partir à l'aventure. Je m'endormis pour les quelques heures qu'il restait de la nuit, en pensant à demain.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le départ

Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre est enfin posté, et en plus il est un peu moins long que le précédent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

Une odeur de chocolat effleurait mes narines. Je m'étirai et ouvris péniblement les yeux.

Les doux rayons de l'aube passaient à travers les volets en bois.

Je me levai non sans difficulté, m'habillai légèrement, me brossai les cheveux et descendis en bas, prendre mon petit déjeuner à l'auberge. Les planches boisées craquaient sous mes pas, je reconnu, assis à une table, Gandalf.

J'allai m'asseoir en face de lui. «** Bonjour Aweï, votre nuit vous a-t-elle été agréable ? »** me demanda l'istari.

**« Oui elle l'a été, merci. »** répondis-je en souriant. Je m'assis et vit que le magicien était en train de petit déjeuner.

**« Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose avant de partir ? »** me demanda Gandalf tout en appelant la serveuse. **« Ils font de délicieuses pâtisseries, je vous les recommande. »**

**« Bien, alors je vais suivre vos conseils. »** la serveuse me montra la carte des petits déjeuner, je choisis un croissant et un jus de clémentines.

**« Aweï, j'espère que votre mal d'hier est passé, sinon vous aurez du mal à suivre la cadence. »** s'inquiéta le mage. Il mordit dans sa tartine de pain à la confiture de myrtille et reprit **« Thorïn vous fera peut être des réflexions à ce sujet mais vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Euh comment ça des réflexions ? »** Je bus une gorgée de mon jus de fruit qui ma foi était délicieux et repris : **« Ce n'est pas ma faute si d'un coup mon ventre a décidé de me faire mal... »**

**« Non, nous le savons. Mais disons que Thorïn se pose des questions au sujet de hum .. votre utilité. Mais je sais que vous allez pourtant nous être d'une grande aide durant cette aventure. »** Il paya l'addition de 3 pièces, but ce qu'il restait dans son verre et continua **« J'ai aussi des vêtements à vous donnez, car vous ne pouvez pas continuer avec ceux-là. »**

**« Gandalf, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide.. Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais pas utiliser la magie, je ne sais rien. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir confiance en moi. »** Gandalf se leva et me regarda.

**« Je sais tout cela, mais je vous expliquerais tout au moment venu, maintenant allez donc vous changée. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure, rejoignez moi devant la maison de Bilbo. »** Sur ces mots il partit, me faisant un dernier sourire.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner rapidement et montai me changer dans ma chambre où le magicien avait au préalable déposer mes nouvelles fringues. Il y avait un ensemble vert et blanc. Un peu comme la tenue de _Link _dans_ Zelda._ La veste était verte foncée, le pantalon était blanc-crème, j'avais une paire de chaussures marrons foncées avec une sorte de fourrure à l'intérieur. Un t-shirt marron clair se trouvait sous la veste et une jolie couronne dorée se trouvait à côté. Elle était _« tressée »_ et une sorte de joyaux bleu scintillait au centre. Pourquoi Gandalf m'offre-t-il une couronne ?

Je me changeais, et emporta quand même mes autres affaires (jupe, pull en laine, bottine).

Je couru jusqu'à la maison du hobbit pour ne pas être en retard, je m'était attachés les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval laissant apparaître ma nuque et mes oreilles. Les chaussures que m'avait offert le mage était un peu trop grande pour moi, je glissais dedans, pareil pour le pantalon, heureusement qu'une ceinture était là pour le maintenir en place, sinon j'aurais finit en culotte depuis un petit moment.

Les nains attendaient devant la porte. Thorïn discutait avec Gandalf. C'est essoufflée que j'arrivais devant eux. **« Ah la voilà. Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait. »** déclara l'istari au roi nain.

Thorïn me regardait, et s'avança vers moi me demandant gentiment **« Vous allez mieux qu'hier soir ? »** Oh il se soucis de moi maintenant.

**« Oui je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci. »** Je lui souris, lui, repartit en me lançant **« Tant mieux sinon je ne vous aurais pas accepter. » **Ah d'accord.

Bofur vint à moi, mimant une petite révérence : **« Bien le bonjour Aweï ! Suis moi je vais te montrer ton poney. »** Je suivis alors le nain au chapeau biscornu jusqu'aux poneys.

**« Tiens je te présente Daisy. »** C'était une petite ponette blanche qui était très mignonne. Elle broutait tranquillement à côté de ses semblables. **« Je te laisse accrocher ton sac à la selle et faire connaissance avec elle. On se voit tout à l'heure. »**

Je m'approchai de Daisy et lui caressai l'encolure. Pile-Poil va me manquer mais bon Daisy a l'air adorable. Fili me rejoignit : **« Bonjour Aweï. »** me dit-il avec un grand sourire, tout le contraire de son oncle. Il se mit juste à côté de moi et je ne sais pas par quel réflexe je lui fis la bise. Il eut l'air assez surpris, et devint rouge comme un pivoine.

**« Ah désolé, c'est une habitude chez les humains de s'embrasser pour se dire bonjour.. »** Je me sentais rougir à mon tour, que suis-je bête..

**« C'est rien, mais c'est vrai que ça sort de l'ordinaire. »** Il rigola un instant et reprit «** Tu as passée une bonne nuit malgré ton mal de ventre d'hier soir ? »**

**« Oh oui oui, j'ai très bien dormi. »** Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et me regarda de haut en bas.

**« Tu as changer de vêtements, ils te vont bien. »** me dit-il en souriant. **« Bah merci Fili, c'est gentil. »** lui répondis-je.

**« Bon on y va, tant pis pour le hobbit nous n'attendrons pas plus longtemps ! »** Thorïn avait donné l'ordre de partir, ainsi tout les nains montèrent sur leurs poneys, menés par Gandalf.

Je montai sur Daisy, et je ressentais une sensation de plaisir fou mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension, après tout l'aventure commence vraiment.

Je restais seule pendant quelques minutes mais Kili ne tarda pas à venir à côté de moi.

**« Alors Aweï prête pour l'aventure ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Eh bien on va dire que oui. »** assurais-je.

«** Et puis de toute façon Aweï, si tu as le moindre problème, je serais là pour t'aider à les résoudre. »** m'affirma le jeune nain d'un ton enjôleur.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui pourrait être mal interprété.

**« J'ai vu que vous étiez devenu proche Fili et toi. Pourtant ça ne fais qu'une journée que vous vous connaissez. » **continua Kili.

**« Qu'entends-tu par devenu proche ? »** m'enquis-je.

**« J'entends, que je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure avant de monter sur les poneys. »** me dit-il tout en regardant le sol, puis son frère qui était quelques rangs devant.

**« On ne s'est pas embrasser Kili, on s'est fait la bise, c'est juste une façon que nous, les humains, on a de dire bonjour. »** Il tourna progressivement la tête vers moi et balbutia : **« Hum désoler je ne savais pas.. ».**

**« Ce n'est pas grave ! »** affirmais-je.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes crier derrière nous : **« Attendez ! Attendez ! »**

C'était Bilbo qui courrait derrière nous. La troupe se stoppa et le hobbit alla voir Balin.

**« Je l'ai signé »** lui dit-il en lui tendant le contrat, que Balin examina avec précision avant d'ajouter : **« Eh bien tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenu monsieur Baggins, dans la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-chênes. » **

Thorïn souffla et pesta : **« Donnez lui un poney ! »** Vous auriez du voir la tête du hobbit, sa mine joyeuse se décomposa d'une seule traite.

**« Non non non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci, je suis sûr que je peux suivre euh à pied. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées vous voyez. Je suis même déjà allez jusqu'à la Grenouillère. » **Sur ces mots deux nains le prirent par les épaules et le mirent sur un poney.

Nous marchions toute la journée, heureusement que nous avons des poneys sinon je n'aurais jamais tenu.. Contrairement à ce que m'as dit Gandalf ce matin je n'ai pas eu de réflexions de la part de Thorïn et tant mieux j'ai envie de dire !

Ma famille me manque, je me demande ce que je deviens dans l'autre monde. Si je suis bien dans un autre monde, car un rêve ne peut pas être aussi réaliste et aussi long c'est impossible. Je suis peut être morte ? Non je m'en souviendrais quand même. Et si j'avais disparue, mon père devait sûrement chercher partout. J'espère qu'un jour je comprendrais ce qui ce passe vraiment.

Après tout moi, qui avait si souvent de vivre des aventures comme celle-ci, je devrais peut être en profiter. Et puis les nains sont vraiment gentils, pour la plupart.

Le soleil se couchait, c'est alors que Thorïn décida de stopper la compagnie et de faire une halte pour se reposer. Nous étions dans un endroit quelque peu rocheux, les nains y avait allumés un feu, et Bombur faisait la cuisine. Je décidai d'aller voir Bilbo, après tout on est dans le même bateau.

**« Salut je peux m'asseoir ? » **demandais-je calmement au semi-homme.

Il parut déconcerté, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**« Alors paré pour l'aventure monsieur Baggins ? » **Il me regarda, puis fixa le sol «** Je ne suis pas vraiment un aventurier vous savez. »** Il esquissait un léger sourire en coin.

**« Je suis loin d'être une aventurière aussi. »** Il releva brusquement la tête vers Dori qui était venu nous apporter nos bols de tambouille. On le remercia et poursuivit notre discussion :

**« Comment ça vous ne l'êtes pas ? Vous êtes une magicienne, vous savez manier l'arc, vous savez vous battre, pas moi. »** Cette phrase me fit réfléchir. Gandalf ne m'avait pas donner d'armes. Cela pouvait me poser problèmes..

**« Entre nous, je ne suis pas pire que vous, ni meilleure. J'ai peur tout comme vous. »** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me confiais à lui, mais cela me fis du bien.

Je mangeais ma tambouille, même si le goût ne me plaisait guère, je n'avais pas le choix.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'avais trop froid.

J'allai alors m'asseoir près du feu où Fili et Kili étaient eux aussi installer confortablement. Je me plaçai entre les deux frères, ne demandant pas leurs avis, j'avais vraiment froid, tout les moyens étaient bon pour me réchauffer.

**«Ça va tranquille ? »** me demanda gaiement Kili. **« Oui désoler, mais je meurs de froid. »** répondis-je sagement d'une voix emplie de fatigue.

**« Ça ne fais rien, on va te réchauffer. »** m'assura le brun d'une voix enjôleuse. Quant à Fili cela le faisait rire.

Un cris strident se fit entendre, perçant la nuit de son silence. Bilbo se précipita vers nous, demandant ce que c'était.

**« Des Orcs. »** répondit calmement Kili. **« Des Orcs ?! » **s'écria le hobbit.

**« Des égorgeurs il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées. »** ajouta Fili entre deux bouffées de pipe. «** Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri et des mares de sang. »** renchérit Kili.

Bilbo et moi nous nous regardions d'un air apeuré, les deux frères avaient réussi à nous faire flipper, ce qui les fit rigoler.

**« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'Orcs est une plaisanterie ? »** Répliqua Thorïn, tout en s'avançant vers nous. **« On ne pensait pas à mal. »** assura Kili.

**« Non vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde. »** continua le roi nain en s'en allant.

**« Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'un autres de détester les Orcs. »** dit Balin s'approchant à son tour du feu. **« Après que le dragon eut pris la montagne solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nain : la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place, la Moria avait été prise par des légions d'Orcs, conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog le profanateur. Le grand Orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thraïn le père de Thorïn devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincu et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu, un jeune prince nain affrontait l'Orc pâle, il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable, sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le profanateur comprit ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orcs. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut aucun festins, ni chants cette nuit là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un, que je pourrais appeler roi. »**

Tout les nains s'étaient levés suite au récit de Balin, et regardaient Thorïn. Celui-ci se retourna et d'un regard rempli de détermination et de force marcha dans notre direction.

**« L'Orc pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »** demanda timidement le hobbit.

**« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »** Répondit fermement Thorïn.

Balin et Gandalf s'échangèrent un long regard, tandis que nous partions tous nous recoucher.

Je sens que la nuit va être longue entre les ronflements des nains, la fraîcheur de la nuit, et les cris strident des Orcs. Je jetai un dernier regard à Bilbo qui se couchait à côté de moi et fermai les yeux pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapitre 4: La quête des plantes ()

Hello ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

N'oubliez pas une petite review fais toujours plaisir :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La quête des plantes aromatiques.**

Une main me saisis vivement le poignet me tirant de toutes rêveries. Je me réveillai en sursaut et vis Dwalïn, il mit ses mains gelées sur mon front, comme pour vérifier ma température et me dit : **« Mademoiselle Aweï, nous devons partir maintenant à en entendre les cris les Orcs se rapprochent, allez voir le magicien il veut vous causer ! »**.

J'eus de la peine à me lever, étant donné que je n'avais pas encore émergée de ma courte nuit. Je pense avoir dû dormir trois heures tout au plus. En allant voir Gandalf, je remarquai que tout les nains et le hobbit ne décollaient pas leurs regards de ma personne. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal en mon sommeil ?

Je m'approchai de l'istari : **« Gandalf, vous vouliez me voir ? »**

Il se retourna rapidement au son de ma voix, regarda le sol, puis plongea son regard de glace dans le miens, Thorïn se tenait à côté du mage, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

Gandalf continua la discussion : **« C'est exact Aweï, je voulais vous demandez si vous connaissiez l'existence d'une prophétie ? »**

Une prophétie ? De quoi me parle-t-il ? Je viens d'être réveillée par ce bourrin de Dwalïn et maintenant on me demande mes connaissances en matières de prophéties.. La journée va être très longue, surtout que l'aube commence à peine à se lever.

**« Euh non, je ne connais aucune prophétie, pourquoi cette question ? »** m'enquis-je.

Le mage regarda Thorïn d'un regard que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Le nain hocha la tête et le magicien reprit : **« Cette nuit vous avez répété les mêmes mots en boucle. »** Il me lançait un regard grave.

Je commençais sérieusement à stresser, auparavant on m'avais déjà dit que je ronflais dès fois la nuit mais jamais que je parlais, et encore moins pour dire la même chose en boucle.

**« Et qu'ai-je dit ? Est-ce grave ? »** demandais-je avec empressement et inquiétude.

«** Calmez vous Aweï, pour le moment on ne sait pas ce que ces paroles signifies. Mais cela disait :**

_**L'onde à l'homme, l'ombre au banni,**_

_**A l'astre étoilant l'infini.**_

_**La chose simplement d'elle-même arriva.**_

_**Comme la nuit se fait lorsque le jour s'en va. »**_

Alors je suis capable d'être une poète en dormant ? Je m'étonne moi-même quelques fois. Thorïn s'avança à son tour vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille : «** Nous tâcherons de découvrir tout cela plus tard. »** Je pouvais sentir son souffle réchauffé ma nuque gelée, cela provoqua en moi une étrange sensation mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

Je me retournai alors toute chose, et vis le roi nain rassembler ses troupes.

**« Allez vous préparer on pars dans cinq minutes ! »** criait celui-ci.

Tout les nains se dépêchèrent de réunir leurs affaires pour partir. Gandalf posa sa main sur mon épaule et me murmura : **« Ne vous en fait pas, tout ira pour le mieux. »** Il me sourit et repartit en direction de Throrïn.

Je rassemblai mes affaires aussi vite que je le pus, et courus rejoindre les autres pour partir.

Bombur me donna une pomme et un bout de biscuit que je décidai de manger plus tard. Malgré ma très courte nuit, mon réveil on ne peut plus flippant, et le fait que je fasse de la poésie bizarre dans mon sommeil, je suis tout de même de bonne humeur. Je crève de froid, les chevaux sont trempés par la rosée du matin et sentent fort, les nains crient et hurlent déjà.

Bifur s'approcha de moi, me décochant sa plus belle grimace... ah non sourire, excusez moi mais il me fait tellement rire avec sa hache plantée dans la tête. Il me dit quelques mots en Khuzdul, évidemment je ne compris rien à ce qu'il pouvait bien me raconter. Mais j'en déduis que c'était gentil car Oïn intervint d'une façon des plus gênante : **« Aweï, je crois que Bifur en pince pour toi, on va vous laisser tranquille dans ce cas. »**

Cette boutade provoqua le rire des nains, et me fit devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Je bégayai : **« Euh non je crois que ce ne seras pas nécessaire, je préfère être seule... »**

Oïn reprit **« Bien si elle veut de la tranquillité, tranquillité elle aura ! »**. Sur ces mots il partit devant rejoindre Gloïn.

L'aube se levait, les rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez à travers le feuillage des arbres. Le chant des oiseaux s'intensifia à l'aurore orangée de se levé de soleil. Des particules dorées virevoltaient partout dans le chemin, contrastant de l'ombre une lueur rosée.

Je respirais l'air pur, même si en Bretagne nos villes ne sont pas beaucoup polluées, je sens quand même la différence entre les deux. Je humais les senteurs fleuries des plantes se trouvant sur le côté du sentier. Je me sentais libre et vivante. Chose que je ne pouvais ressentir dans ma vraie vie. Gabrielle laissait place à Aweï. La jeune fille timide et rêveuse que j'étais, devenait une fille avérée et sûr d'elle.

Je me sentais d'humeur à pousser la chansonnette et rien de mieux que de chanter une chanson d'un des films qui a bercé mon enfance, un _Disney_ que vous reconnaîtrez.

**« J'ai longtemps rêver d'un lointain pays,**

**Où tout les gens m'aimerai comme le plus précieux des amis.**

**Mille échos de leur joie, monte à l'infini.**

**Et leurs voix chantent en moi, tu es née pour cette vie.**

**Je prends le chemin de mon rêve d'enfance.**

**Vers des lendemains aux glorieux destins.**

**Parmi les étoiles, je cherche l'idéal.**

**Ce monde auquel j'appartiens, qui est encore bien loin.**

**C'est un beau matin pour saisir cette chance,**

**Qui m'emmène au loin vers d'autres destins.**

**Afin qu'en chemin je découvre enfin,**

**Ce que mon cœur cherche en vain, le monde qui est le miens. »**

J'avais essayé de ne pas chanter fort, pour que les nains ne puissent pas m'entendre, mais à priori c'était raté. Ceux qui était proche de moi, me regardaient, avec un drôle de regard.

**« Vous chantez très bien, dame Aweï ! »** s'exclama Dori, mimant de petits applaudissements.

**« Oui cette chanson, c'est toi qui l'as écrite ? »** demanda Bofur qui s'était mis à côté de moi le temps de la petite chansonnette du jour.

**« Merci mais non ce n'est pas moi, c'est une chanson que l'on me jouait quand j'étais enfant. »** assurais-je calmement. Je ne pouvais pas leur parlé de film ou quoique ce soit de mon monde.

**« Au fait Aweï, tu ne nous a pas encore parler de toi, de ton passé et tout. »** c'était Ori qui venait enfin me parler.

**« Ah hum, eh bien je serais plus à même de vous en parler ce soir avant de me coucher. Je ne souhaiterai pas gâcher cette belle journée. » **répondis-je. Je savais que si je leur parlais de ma mère cela risquerai de plomber l'ambiance.

Nous marchâmes presque toute la journée, quand la troupe s'arrêta près d'une sorte de grange en ruine. Thorïn décida d'y rester pour y passer la nuit et reprendre des forces.

J'attachai Daisy à côté des autres poneys, et aidai Bombur à préparer le feu, quand je vis Gandalf partir discuter avec Thorïn de façon plus privée.

J'avais toujours au fond de moi cette boule au ventre, comme-ci à chaque fois Thorïn allait déblatérer dur mon sort. Ça se trouve en vérité il n'en est rien.

**« Merci Aweï, je vais faire à manger tu pourrais aller me chercher des plantes aromatiques dans la forêt ? »** me demanda poliment Bombur.

J'acquiesçai de la tête quand il reprit **« Dépêche toi, il va bientôt faire nuit ».**

Entendu, je devais faire vite. Sauf léger problème, je n'y connais strictement rien en matière de plantes aromatiques, à part le persil ou la ciboulette, mes connaissances s'arrêtent là. Je devais faire appel à quelqu'un, un connaisseur en verdure mais aussi suffisamment attentionné pour venir m'aider.

Mais bien sûr Bilbo ! En plus ce sera l'occasion de faire plus amplement sa connaissance. Je me précipitai alors vers le semi-homme qui fût bien surpris de me voir arriver avec tant d'empressement.

**« Bilbo j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »** lui dis-je tout essoufflée.

**« Hum eh bien que puis-je pour vous ? »** me demanda-t-il tout déboussolé.

**« J'ai besoin d'aide pour aller cueillir des plantes aromatiques dans la forêt et j'y connais que dalle. »** Je le pris par la main pour l'aider à se lever, il faisait une de ces têtes !

**« Vous pouvez répétez ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisis »** s'enquit le hobbit.

**« Je disais, que j'y connaissais rien niveau plantes.. Tu pourrais m'aider à en trouver ? Avant que le soleil ne se couche pour de bon.. »** continuais-je avec un regard de chien battu.

**« Oh écoutez, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment non plus.. »** dit-il en enlevant ma main de son poignet, que je tenais fermement pour entre guillemets l'inciter à me suivre.

**« Non Bilbo, j'ai vraiment besoins d'aide.. S'il te plait. »** renchéris-je en lui faisant de petits yeux doux, espérant que mon charme opère, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

**« Très bien je vous accompagne, mais ne traînons pas trop d'accord ? »** s'exclama Bilbo attendant ma réponse.

Je hocha la tête en signe que oui, et nous partions tout deux dans les bois trouver ces foutues herbes aromatiques ! En chemin nous croisâmes nombre de nains qui s'affairaient à préparer le campement de ce soir. Bombur continuait a préparer la tambouille, il coupait des légumes sûrement de la courgette ou du concombre de ce que je pouvais voir.

A l'entrée du bois, nous vîmes Kili et Fili. Tiens je ne les avais pas entendus de la journée ceux-là.

**« Aweï, Bilbo, pourquoi vous rendez vous dans la forêt ? »** s'enquit sérieusement Fili.

A l'instar de son grand frère Kili était plutôt d'humeur taquine : **« A ton avis que peuvent bien faire une femme et un homme dans une forêt sans personne pour les déranger.. » **déclara le brun se plaçant droit comme un i, devant Bilbo et moi (un peu à la manière de son oncle). Sa blague à deux balles, eut don de faire pouffer de rire le blond, ce qui eut don de m'énerver !

**« Sauf que là, c'est pas un homme et une femme... C'est une femme et un semi-homme ! »** S'esclaffa Fili en donnant des coups coude à répétition à son frère qui explosa de rire aussi.

**« Ouais t'as raison, ça deviens limites malsain. Non pire pédophile ! » **gloussa Kili en se tenant le ventre tellement il rigolait.

On se jeta un regard désespéré avec Bilbo. J'adore Fili et Kili mais là franchement il me saoulaient et me faisaient vraiment perdre mon temps, après tout c'est pour leur remplir la pense que je dois aller trouver ces satanées plantes !

**« Bon c'est bon t'as fini ? Alors soit tu te bouges et tu nous laisse passer, soit c'est moi qui m'y colle ! » **m'écriais-je du tac au tac.

Fili fût très surpris de ma réaction et se mit sur le côté sans broncher, il semblait gêné de m'avoir mit dans cet état. Mais Kili, lui ne bougea point.

**« Essais de me faire bouger un peu pour voir. »** me répondit-il, l'air mutin.

Je me sentais bouillir intérieurement. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver pour des broutilles, mais quand je suis pressée et qu'on me fais perdre mon temps pour des conneries, vaut mieux pas traîner dans les parages.

**« Kili je déconne pas, dégages ! »** râlais-je d'un bon coup.

Il pâlit et se mit sur le côté en s'excusant, ce qui fit ricaner Fili.

**« Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? C'est pour vous qu'on se bouge à aller chercher de quoi vous faire à manger ! » **continuais-je, bon je sais que Fili ne se moquait pas de moi mais de son stupide cadet (qui est bien craquant je dois l'avouer) mais c'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

**« Excuse nous Aweï, on ne voulait pas t'énerver.. Désoler. »** me dit calmement Fili me prenant les épaules.

Je me sentais bête d'avoir réagis comme ça contre lui, il n'avait pas fais grand chose, c'était Kili le fautif dans cette broutille. Je le serrai dans mes bras quelques secondes et m'excusa de lui avoir parler comme ça. Kili vint s'excuser à son tour, et demanda pardon à Bilbo pour lui avoir manqué de respect.

Ils se poussèrent et nous pûmes enfin pénétrer dans la forêt. A cause de cette 'mésaventure' le soleil s'était couché et il ne restait qu'une lueur mauve dans le ciel. Cela allait être difficile de trouver des plantes dans le noir.

**« Bombur t'a-t-il dit quelque chose de spécifique par rapport aux herbes ? »** demanda le hobbit.

**« Non il m'as juste dit de trouver des plantes aromatiques.. »** répliquais-je tranquillement.

**« Cela nous avance bien.. » **souffla Bilbo.

Il avait raison..On allait vraiment galérer à trouver quoique ce soit dans la forêt.

Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans le bosquet quand un rugissement effrayant se fit entendre. Un râle d'une telle puissance, n'était pas humain. Quelque chose fit bouger frénétiquement les buissons alentours. Bilbo se serra contre moi.

**« Préparez vous à utilisez votre magie ! »** murmura-t-il avec fougue.

Il me tenait la main, il avait vraiment peur, et moi aussi. Que j'utilise ma magie mais comment ?

La chose se rapprochait de plus en plus, la lourdeur de ses pas semblait indiquer qu'elle était imposante.

Quand soudain elle se montra. Mon cœur frisa la crise cardiaque en voyant Dwalïn sortir des buissons avec trois lapins morts dans les bras.

**« Vous tirez une de ces têtes, vous avez entendu un monstre ou quoi ? »** s'interrogea le nain.

Bilbo et moi échangèrent un regard que nous seul pouvions comprendre. Et nous restions muets, face à ce que nous croyions être un terrible prédateur. Même si Dwalïn en est un.

**« On se voit pour manger, rentrez pas trop tard les petits. »** sur ces mots le nain chauve partit.

On le regarda s'éloigner, et poursuivîmes notre route.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche dans la pénombre, Bilbo semblait avoir enfin trouver quelque chose !

**« Aweï j'ai trouver du romarin ! On va pouvoir rentrer ! » **s'écria le semi-homme.

**« Bilbo tu es le meilleur ! »** lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Nous rentrâmes au camp, et à notre grande surprise les nains étaient déjà en train de manger. Nous courûmes alors vers Bombur pour lui donner les plantes.

**« Tiens Bombur, ça a pas été facile mais on t'as trouver du romarin ! »** m'exclamais-je, heureuse d'avoir réussis ma quête.

**« Ah c'est gentil Aweï, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin en fait... »** balbutia le gros.

Quoi ?! Il se fiche de moi c'est pas possible. Plus d'une heure que je cherche ces maudites herbes à la mords moi le nœud ! Il faut que je me calme.

Le nain me servit de la soupe de légume et je n'avais qu'une envie lui renversé sur le crâne.

Bilbo quant à lui, donna le romarin à Bombur qui jura de l'utiliser demain soir.

Je m'assit près du feu et commençai à manger ma pitance en compagnie du hobbit.

* * *

Chanson utilisée: _Le monde qui est le miens_ de _Hercule (Disney)_

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Joyeux noël les gens :p**


	6. Chapitre 5: Des trolls !

Hey voici le chapitre 5 !

Je m'excuse si il y a des petites fautes d'orthographes je n'ai pas de bêta :/

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Des trolls ?!**

Je me forçais de rester calme, même si mes nerfs commençaient à prendre le dessus sur moi. Bombur me le paiera très cher, je peux vous le garantir. Bilbo buvait tranquillement sa soupe, ce n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir affecté d'avoir passer une heure dans une forêt noire pour trouver des plantes aromatiques qui n'ont au final servies à rien.

**« Monsieur Baggins, Thorïn à demander à ce que vous alliez donner ces bols de soupe à Fili et Kili qui sont de garde un peu plus loin dans la forêt, où nous avons attachés nos poneys. »** s'incrusta Dori.

**« Entendu, j'y vais de ce pas. »** répondit sagement le hobbit.

Je me retrouvais seule à manger. Le ciel était étoilée et brillait de mille feux, ce qui est plutôt un signe de beau temps si je ne m'abuse. Bref j'aime bien la solitude mais là pour le coup je me sentais trop seule. Je décidai donc de rejoindre Bofur et d'autres nains.

**« Tiens Aweï que nous vaut ta venue ? »** demanda poliment le nain au chapeau biscornu.

**« Eh bien, j'avais envie d'être en votre compagnie messieurs. »** répondis-je gentiment.

**« Comme ça tu pourras nous parler de toi ! »** s'écria Ori tout sourire.

**« Ah hem ça vous intéresse tant que ça ? » **m'enquis-je.

**« Eh bien oui »** dit Bofur tout en attisant le feu, pour relancer la flamme. **« Tu sais plus de chose sur nous, que nous n'en savons sur toi. »** continua-t-il.

Je finis mon bol de potage, qui entre nous n'était pas mauvais, mais pas non plus extra. Et repris : **« Bien, alors que voulez-vous savoir à mon sujet ? »**

**« D'où tu viens, ta magie, ta vie d'avant, ce genre de choses. »** répliqua Nori.

**« Je m'appelle Aweï, j'ai 19 ans, je viens de la ville de Bree non loin de la Comté. En ce qui concerne ma magie je ne sais pas vraiment beaucoup de chose sur elle. Ni comment je l'ai eu, ni pourquoi moi. »** Je marquai une pause, voyant que Bifur était assis en face de moi.

Assis en tailleur, les coudes posés sur ses jambes et les mains supportant sa tête, il me regardait fixement avec un air béat. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit mes paroles qui l'intéresse étant donné qu'il ne parle pas la langue commune, mais Oïn avait sans doute raison tout à l'heure : Le nain à la hache plantée dans le crâne en pince pour moi. Il faudra que j'aille vérifier tout cela demain.

Je continuai comme si de rien n'était : **« Sinon concernant ma vie d'avant, j'étais une fille assez timide et réservée. Je vivais dans mon monde et ça personne ne le comprenait. C'est à l'âge de neuf ans lors du décès de ma mère que le déclic se produisit. Pour combler ce manque, je me suis mit à rêver. A imaginer tout un tas de chose pour compléter ce vide. Puis un jour j'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure, abandonnant mon père sans mot dire. J'ai errer sur la route de nombreux jours, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Gandalf par pure coïncidence. »**

Évidement mon récit était à peu près vrai, même si j'ai inventer la fin. Je ne pouvais strictement pas leur révéler d'où je venais réellement, il me prendrais pour une folle. La seule personne à qui je pourrai tout avouer, s'il n'est pas déjà au courant, c'est Gandalf.

«** Oh tu n'as pas un passé facile à ce que je vois... »** s'inquiéta Ori posant sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me réconforter.

**« Certes, mais je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre. J'ai un père qui m'as aimé et qui d'ailleurs m'aime encore, je n'ai pas connu la famine et la misère. Je me dis que des gens ont vécus bien pire que moi. » **le rassurais-je, en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

**« Oui vu comme ça, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai hâte que tu nous fasses une démonstration de tes pouvoirs ! » **s'exclama Bofur en tapant des mains comme un enfant surexcité.

Ori et Nori furent très enthousiastes à cette idée de Bofur. Quant à Bifur il esquissait un large sourire et parut très motivé aussi, pourtant il n'avait pas du comprendre le pauvre, il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à lui apprendre notre langue un jour !

**« Oh euh oui bien sûr une démonstration..Je vous la ferais en de meilleures conditions. » **assurais-je sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais «** Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller au petit coin »** renchéris-je tout en me levant du camp.

Bon il faut que je me trouve un coin tranquille où aucun nain ne viendrais me déranger. Je m'enfonçai alors un peu dans le bosquet, pas non plus trop profondément. Je vis au loin Kili et Fili discuter vivement avec Bilbo. Je fis donc demi-tour pour aller me cacher plus loin des deux frères et du hobbit.

J'étais cachée derrière un buisson et faisais ma petite affaire, quand j'entendis à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi, des rires très fort accompagnés d'un grand feu de camp.

C'est pas vrai, ces fichus nains allaient finir par nous faire repérer de tous à faire autant de boucan ! Je me mis en marche, vers le feu de camp pour les prévenir de faire moins de bruit.

J'écartai les buisson et à ma grande surprise, ce n'étaient pas les nains qui faisait tout ce chahut mais des trolls ! Je me souviens maintenant ce sont les trolls du films, Tom, Bert et William. Ok, alors Bilbo doit être dans le coin pour essayer de récupérer les poneys si je me souviens bien.

Je restai cachée dans les buissons un peu comme à la _Assassin's Creed_ et marchai en direction de l'enclos des poneys où je vis Bilbo accroupit sûrement en train de réfléchir à comment il allait procéder pour libérer les canassons.

**« Dit j'espère que tu vas vider ces canassons, j'aime pas les boyaux ça pu. » **lâcha William le plus stupide des trois trolls. William lui donna un coup de poêle alors que le jeune troll se dirigeait vers le hobbit.

**« Je t'ai dit assis ! »** râla Bert.

**« J'ai faim, on va avoir du cheval ce soir oui ou non ! »** souffla Tom.

**« Ferme ton clapet tu mangeras ce que je te donnerai ! »** ordonna Bert.

Bilbo pendant ce temps essayait tant bien que mal de couper la corde qui retenait les chevaux prisonniers, mais il n'y arrivais pas.

**« Pourquoi c'est li qui fait à manger ? Ça a toujours le même goût, tout ce qu'il fait ça a le goût de poulet ! »** pesta Tom.

**« Sauf le poulet qui a un goût de poisson »** répondit William.

**« Ouais bah moi je dis, qu'un petit mot gentil ce serait pas de trop. Merci beaucoup Bert, très bon ton ragoût Bert, c'est dur de dire ça ?! »** répliqua Bert à ces deux confrères.** « Faut juste une pincée de crottes d'écureuils. »** continua-t-il.

William le plus jeunes des trois trolls, vola le broc d'alcool de Bert qui ne se fit pas prier pour le frapper : **« Eh c'est ma gnole ! » **rugit-il en collant une droite à William.

**« Il est parfaitement assaisonné.. »** dit le chef cuistot en goûtant sa mixture. **« Colles-toi ça dans la margoulette. »** mugit-il en tendant la louche à William.

Bilbo se trouvait juste derrière le postérieur de celui-ci. Cachée dans la végétation voisine je m'approchai le plus possible du hobbit.

**« Bilbo viens ! »** murmurais-je au semi-homme. Il se retourna vivement sans pour autant me voir.

Je lui tira le bras pour l'emmener dans ma cachette. Il parût surpris de me voir.

**« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »** me demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

**« C'est une longue histoire bref viens avec moi, on va prévenir les nains. »** ordonnais-je.

**« Non je ne peux pas, ils m'ont donné une mission, je me dois de la réussir ! »** pesta le petit homme poilu.

**« Je t'assure que tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. Viens donc avec moi ! »** assurais-je.

**« Non. Allez prévenir Thorin si vous voulez, je reste ici pour sauver les poneys ! »** décida Bilbo.

**« Humpf entendu, mais ne vas pas voler ce couteau à William ce serait une très mauvaise idée avec son rhume si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je vais faire vite mais reste caché des trolls ! »** affirmais-je.

**« Comment connaissez vous leurs noms ? » **s'intrigua le semi-homme.

**« C'est une autre trèèèès de longue histoire ! Sois prudent Bilbo ! »** m'exclamais-je.

* * *

Je courus aussi vite que je le pus retrouver les nains. J'arrivais toute haletante devant Kili et Fili.

**« Kili ! Fili ! Bilbo est dans le pétrin à cause des trolls ! »** m'écriais-je.

**« Quoi ? Tu es allée là-bas ?! »** s'inquiéta Fili en me saisissant les bras.

**« Oui, enfin c'est pas le propos Bilbo est en danger il faut prévenir Thorin ! »** répliquais-je.

**« C'est déjà fait, les autres rassembles leurs armes. » **assura Kili.

Je repris mon souffle quelques secondes. J'avais fait ce détour pour rien.

Thorïn se posta devant moi et me regarda de tout mon long. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que moi, je dirais 2 ou 3 centimètres de moins au total.

**« Aweï, je crois voir que vous ne possédez pas encore d'armes, je me trompe ? » **me demanda-t-il, le ton froid, il avait planté son regard de glace dans le miens, ce qui me déconcerta.

Je bégayai quelques mots enfin plutôt 'sons' : **« Hum eh bien.. »** Je rougis, je venais de perdre tout mes moyens devant lui.

**« Ne vous fatiguez pas. Vous resterez derrière nous et attendrez que ça ce passe. »** m'ordonna le roi nain.

Il avait raison je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de combattre sans armes, les trolls ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi. Mais d'un côté rester derrière me ferait vraiment passer pour la fille totalement inutile..

On se précipita en direction de la forêt où erraient les trolls et Bilbo. J'étais en fin de file comme l'avait ordonné Throïn, je me retrouvais aux côtés de Bombur et Bifur. Fili ralentit un peu et me donna une tape amicale dans le dos et me dit : **« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien ! » **

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Fili est vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie, il est simple et très attachant. De plus il est attentionné et est beau garçon. En guise de réponse je me contentai de lui afficher un léger sourire. Il repartit devant rejoindre son frère.

Bombur peinait à suivre la cadence, je l'encourageais à courir plus vite, moi qui suis loin d'être une grande sportive, je commençais aussi à être fatiguée physiquement.

Nous arrivâmes à la clairière où les trolls faisait mumuse avec Bilbo. Thorïn ordonna à Kili de donner la première attaque.

Celui-ci s'élança vers William et lui planta un coup d'épée dans la jambe, ce qui fit couiner de douleur le troll bêta.

**« Lâches-le ! »** hurla le jeune nain au troll qui tenait Bilbo par les pieds.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »** s'indigna Bert.

**« J'ai dit.. Lâche-le abrutit ! »** s'écria Kili de son air espiègle.

Le troll envoya danser Bilbo dans les airs, qui atterrit sur le brun. Thorïn ordonna la charge. Tous les nains se ruèrent sur les trolls. Tandis que je restais cachée dans mon coin. J'observai la scène avec attention. Les nains se battaient avec fougue, les armes volaient dans tout les sens, les trolls criaient, les nains rugissaient. La bataille faisait rage.

Je vis Bilbo qui se dirigeait vers les poneys, sans doute pour les libérer. Ni une ni deux, je fonçai dans sa direction pour l'y aider, histoire de ne pas être si inutile que ça.

**« Aweï que faîtes-vous.. »** s'enquit le hobbit.

**« Chut j'essaie de t'aider ! »** répondis-je.

En coupant la corde avec un couteau trouver par terre, les poneys se libérèrent, mais notre joie fut de courte durée car Bert nous avait repéré, le hobbit et moi. Il nous attrapa et à l'aide de Tom, menaçait de nous écarteler.

Le combat se stoppa et Tom s'écria : **« Jetez vos armes ou on en fait des miettes ! »**

Je regardai Bilbo, il me lançait un regard où je pouvais voir à la fois de la peur, de la détresse et de la tristesse. Je me sentais débile d'avoir voulu jouer les héros. Même si je sais que de toute évidence, cela ce serait passé ça, avec ou sans moi. Je ne pensais même plus à la mort qui planais autour de moi, mais plutôt à ce qu'allait penser Thorïn. Déjà qu'il me trouvait inutile alors là c'était le pompon.

Le roi nain fut le premier à jeter son arme, suivit de tous les autres. Les trolls nous mirent tous dans des sacs, une partie des nains étaient accrochés à la broche dont moi. Je me situais entre Bofur et Dori. Le feu nous brûlait et les nains ne purent s'empêcher de crier.

**« Ça brûle! Ça brûle ! »** criait l'un. **« Détachez-moi ! »** criait un autre.

**« C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y'a qu'a s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée. » **Proposa l'un des troll.

**« Faut les faire rissolés et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge. »** déclara Bert.

**« Ça doit pas être mauvais ! »** s'exclama William.

Pendant que ces gros nigauds discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient nous dévorer, Bofur me donna une idée qui serait susceptible de nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps.

**« Ah si seulement ce maudit feu pouvait s'éteindre ! »**

Si j'essayais d'utiliser ma magie pour éteindre ce feu ? Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable mais pourquoi ne pas essayer. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour faire appel à tous mes sens.

Je fis le vide en moi, n'entendant plus ce que pouvait bien raconter ces ignobles monstres. Je ressentais la chaleur du feu dans chacun des ports de ma peau. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, saucissonnée sur cette broche. Je serrai les poings et sentait une fraîcheur emplir tout mon intérieur.

J'entendais des murmures se rapprocher de mes oreilles, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer leurs dires, comme pour la première fois où j'eus recours à la magie avec Pile-Poil.

J'ouvris les yeux sentant le froid s'intensifier en mon corps, l'effet d'une dizaine de _mentos_ d'un coup si vous préférez. Je regardais le ciel, les nuages grondaient, il devenait de plus en plus noir.

**« Eh regardes Bert la tempêtes arrive ! Dépêches toi de les faire cuire ! »** s'écria Tom.

**« Je fais ce que je peux ! »** pesta le cuistot.

Je ferma les yeux pour me concentrer une nouvelle fois. Détendis mes mains et ordonnant par pensée à ce qu'une bourrasque viennent s'écraser sur le feu.

Bofur me perturba en criant : **« Les gars une tornade approche ! »**

Une tornade merde ! C'est pas ce que je voulais. Je rouvris les yeux et fixai le tourbillon venteux qui se rapprochait dangereusement de nous, souhaitant le réduire, je parvint à rejoindre mes mains entre elles, et la tornade se dissipa, se transformant en une rafale de vent suffisamment violente pour éteindre le feu ! J'avais réussis ! Mais ce tour de magie m'avait vidé de mes forces.

**« C'est vous mademoiselle Aweï qui avez fait ça ? »** demanda avec empressement Dori.

Je ne pouvais parler. Je jetai un regard à Thorïn qui se trouvaient dans les sac parmis ceux qui étaient mis de côté. Il me regardait lui aussi, ainsi que tous les autres nains.

**« C'était quoi ça ?! »** hurlait Tom.

**« On va devoir rallumer le feu ça va prendre beaucoup de temps ! »** criait William.

**« On a le temps ces nuages couvre les rayons de soleil ! »** répondait Bert.

Il avait raison, j'avais créé de trop gros nuages. Je devais à tout prix les faire disparaître.

Je puisai dans mes dernières forces et fixai le ciel espérant faire revenir un ciel normal. Je décollai mes mains et respirai profondément. Je fis à nouveau le vide, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : la disparition des nuages.

**« Regardez les nuages disparaissent ! »** s'écria Kili.

**« C'est Aweï qui fait ça ? »** s'intrigua Dwalïn.

**« Oui c'est elle ! »** répondit Bofur.

Le ciel était revenu à la normale. Je me sentais terriblement faible, j'avais la tête qui tournait en plus d'être accrochée à cette broche tournante.

**« Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »** clama Gandalf du haut de son rocher.

**« C'est qui ça ? » **demanda Bert

**« Aucune idée. » **répondit un troll

**« Y se mange lui aussi ? »**

L'istari donna un coup de bâton sur le rocher qui se brisa en deux laissant apparaître le soleil levant.

Les trolls se transformèrent aussitôt en pierre. Le silence ne fit que de courte durée, les nains rassurés d'être en vie pouffèrent de rire. Même Thorïn esquissa un petit sourire.

La plupart des nains s'empressèrent de venir me voir pour me parler de ma prestation.

**« Aweï est-ce vraiment vous qui avez fait cela ? »** s'enquit Dori.

**« Oui je crois que c'est moi. Permettez que je m'assois je me sens pas très bien. »** dis-je en m'affalant sur le sol.

**« Aweï ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?! »** s'inquiéta Fili s'accroupissant devant moi.

**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. »** lui répondis-je en référence à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

**« En tout cas tu as été incroyable ! »** avoua Kili.

**« Quand la tornade est apparue je t'avoue avoir eu très peur..Mais tu as réussis à régler ça ! »** s'exclama Bofur.

**« Oui et heureusement sinon ce n'aurait pas été les trolls qui nous auraient tués mais moi.. » **marmonnais-je.

Fili m'aida à me relever pour aller m'installer dans un coin plus tranquille. Son frère m'apporta de l'eau, que je me passai sur le visage. Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus.

Gandalf arriva vers moi avec Thorïn et d'autres nains. Le magicien s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me prit la main, il me toucha front, réfléchit un instant et déclara : **« Mademoiselle Aweï a besoin de repos, elle a utiliser trop de puissance magique, à son niveau je ne la pensais pas capable de produire de telles choses. »**

**« Combien de temps doit-elle se reposer ? »** demanda froidement Thorïn.

**« Je ne sais pas, une heure tout au plus. »** répondit le magicien.

**« Nous ne disposons pas d'autant de temps. »** souffla le roi nain.

Il me regardait, ses yeux de cristal restaient figés comme ancrés dans mon âme.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Aweï. » **décréta Kili sûr de lui.

Cela me faisait penser à un moment dans _Stitch « Ohana signifie famille etc... »._

**« Tu as raison Kili, je te donne donc la tâche de t'occuper de la magicienne. »** affirma Thorïn à son neveu en s'en allant.

J'avais envie de me lever et de dire _« Eh oh je suis là, j'entends tout ! »_ Mais je ne le fis pas.

Kili me pris dans ses bras et me porta, un peu à la manière dont on porte un bébé. Heureusement qu'il était grand et que j'étais de petite taille. Je pense que lui et moi faisions grosso modo la même taille. Je suis plutôt légère environ cinquante kilos, je ne suis pourtant pas fine, j'ai des formes, mais elles sont plutôt bien placées.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je lui demandais régulièrement si je n'étais pas trop lourde, si il voulait que je marche, il me répondait que non. Tout ce passait bien pour une fois, et c'est là que Kili me sortit la phrase de drague la plus pourrie qu'il m'est été donné d'entendre :

**« Tu es plus belle que les naines tu sais.. Toi au moins, tu n'as pas plus de barbe que moi. »**

Je relevai brusquement la tête et éclatais de rire devant un Kili rouge tomate. Il pouffa de rire à son tour et me posa par terre devant l'entrée d'une caverne.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! :)

Reviews ? :3


	7. Chapitre 6: Un amour de ()

Hello voici le chapitre 6, bon je me suis un peu laisser aller, il a une pointe d'humour en plus.

_Petit mot de l'auteure :_

Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui me suivent, et qui commente ma fiction ça me fait** extrêmement** plaisir (j'insiste sur le extrêmement). ^^

J'essaie de répondre à toutes les** reviews** mais comme il y en a qui n'ont pas de comptes je vais le faire ici:

**Lunaelle**: Merci de ton commentaire, je suis assez d'accord avec toi concernant la drague de Kili x)

**Megane**: Merci de ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

Je tiens aussi à remercier Edenlight, petiteloutre, Alexandra-d-agnes pour leurs soutient, mais aussi les auteures qui me soutiennent comme Vanariane, Kanli et Lucyferra qui ont de superbes fictions vous n'imaginez même pas. :o

Bref une petite définition qui pourra vous servir pour ce chapitre 6:

**Mazette** : Exclamation marquant l'admiration et/ou l'étonnement.

Ah aussi je m'excuse d'avance mon niveau en Khuzdûl est assez limité donc on va dire que c'est **parfaitement** parler hein ;)

Voilà bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un amour de Bifur et mes amants les Orcs**

Je vis Thorïn et Gandalf partirent à l'intérieur de la grotte suivis d'une bonne poignée de nains. Kili qui venait de me déposer devant celle-ci me dit : **« Bon bouges pas, je reviens vite. »** accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil, sur ces mots il partit rejoindre les autres.

Je me sentais seule à l'extérieur, je les entendais rigoler et jacqueter d'où j'étais. En plus j'avais mal aux fesses à être assise par terre. Je me relevai et cherchai un endroit où je pouvais me poser. Je fis quelques pas, mes jambes étaient toutes engourdies, et ma tête s'amusait à faire _tournicoti tournicoton_... J'avais beau regarder il n'y avait pas un endroit où je pouvais m'asseoir..

C'est alors que la métaphore d'un vieux sage me vint à l'esprit : «_ Regarde au-delà de ce que tu vois. »_ Je m'exécutai au pied de la lettre et regardai au-delà de ce que je pouvais bien voir. Je balayai du regard la zone et soudain vis au pied d'un arbre, un petit rocher couvert de mousse verte. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre.

Je m'assis, regardant l'entrée de la caverne qui était à une dizaine de mètre de moi maintenant. Je commençais à trouver le temps long.. J'attendis au moins dix bonnes minutes, avant que les premiers nains ne sortent de la grotte. En effet Bifur, Bofur et Gloïn se retrouvaient dehors à me chercher.

**« Rooh c'est pas vrai que Kili a paumé la petite ! » **maugréa Gloïn.

**« Non elle étais là juste avant qu'on rentre dans la grotte ! »** répondit Bofur.

**« Nai ek umgi Aweï bin trogg. »** déclara Bifur.

**« Non Bifur cela m'étonnerai qu'Aweï soit partie à la fête de la bière ! »** s'exclama Bofur.

**« Bon on à qu'à la chercher ! » **grommela le nain à la chevelure de feu.

Je m'amusai à les laisser me chercher un peu. Bofur me cherchait dans les herbes hautes quant à Bifur il regardait sous les rochers. Attendez un peu .. Comme si je pouvais me trouver sous un caillou ! S'en était trop, j'allai les appeler.

**« Bofur je suis là ! »** criais-je à celui-ci.

Il releva brusquement la tête, un peu comme un épagneul à la chasse, et courut en compagnie des deux autres nains me rejoindre.

**« Ah tu es là ! On te cherchait partout ! »** s'écria le nain au chapeau.

**« Je sais, désoler. »** répondis-je sagement.

**« Maintenant il faut attendre les autres, mais je déteste attendre ! »** ronchonna Gloïn.

**« Bon Grincheux tu as fini de te plaindre un peu ? »** répliquais-je en rigolant.

Gloïn me regardait l'air étonné et reprit : **« Grincheux ?! Moi ?! » **

**« Entre nous je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien ! »** s'esclaffa Bofur l'air taquin.

**« Alors si moi je suis grincheux, qu'est-ce qu'est Oïn.. »** râla le nain.

Ils me faisaient vraiment rire ces nains. Leur compagnie était des plus agréable et heureusement. Le silence s'installa quand Bifur arriva un petit bouquet de fleur en main.

**« Oh c'est pour moi ? Merci mon vieux. »** dit Bofur s'approchant de son cousin.

**« Nai umgi Aweï ! »** s'écria Bifur poussant gentiment Bofur.

Il s'avança vers moi, posant son genou par terre à la manière d'une demande en mariage et me fit tout un gros discours en khuzdûl, puis il m'offrit un bouquet de perce neige (petites fleurs blanches).

Je regardai le bouquet, gênée de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, étant donné que je n'avais pu comprendre son discours.. J'avais peur de ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire. Bofur souriait, je lui demandais donc de traduire, ce qu'il fit :

**« Alors il a dit mot pour mot :**

**Aweï votre beauté me rappelle celle de la bière fraîchement brassée,**

**Je rêverai de pouvoir vous offrir une chope de la meilleure.**

**Pourtant même si je ne suis pas de votre âge sans voix vous me laissé,**

**Vos cheveux blonds sont encore plus lumineux que la bière au beurre.**

**Acceptez cette déclaration et ce modeste présent. »**

Si je comprends bien, Bifur me compare à de la bière, intéressant.

**« Bofur, il a vraiment dit ça ? »** demandais-je avec appréhension..

**« Oui je te le promet ! Tu sais la bière a une grande importance dans notre culture alors c'est de jolis compliments qu'il t'a fait là. »** m'assura le nain sûr de lui.

Je me sentais ultra embarrassée.. Bifur était encore agenouillé a mes pieds attendant patiemment une réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Je lui relevai la tête et l'incitai à se lever. Je me mis à sa hauteur et le regardai dans les yeux.

**« Merci, Bifur c'est très gentil. »** dis-je calmement mettant une main sur mon cœur pour lui montrer que j'apprécie son geste.

Il me regardait de son éternel sourire béat, tandis que je l'embrassai sur la joue en guise de remerciement, le nain tomba à la renverse. Je m'empressai de le remettre sur pied à l'aide de Bofur.

Quant à Gloïn il revint enfin vers nous, il étais parti je ne sais trop où.

**« Bon les autres reviennent on devrait aller les rejoindre ! Il en fait une tête le Bifur ! »**

**« Oh il viens de déclarer sa flamme à Aweï. »** répondit Bofur à Gloïn.

**« Ah oui ? Et alors c'est.. concluant ? »** demanda le rouquin en regardant dans ma direction.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, au cas il interpréterait mal mes dires. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure, je n'avais plus mal à la tête, juste mes jambes encore un peu ankylosées.

Une fois devant l'entrée de la caverne Kili se rua littéralement sur moi.

**« Aweï je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! »**

**« Eh bien je n'étais pas très à l'aise assise par terre, alors je suis aller trouver un petit coin où me poser tranquillement.. »** assurais-je calmement au jeune nain.

**« Mais il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ! »** s'inquiéta Kili.

**« Il aurait pu, mais regarde je suis là en bonne santé.. ****quoi qu'un peu choquée****... »** affirmais-je posant ma main sur l'épaule du brun.

Gandalf s'approcha de nous, me tirant par le bras laissant le nain seul.

**« Je vous ai trouvé des armes. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça suffira pour vous défendre. »**

Il me tendit deux petite dagues argentées. Elles étaient magnifiques !

**« Je me suis dit qu'une épée serait peut-être trop lourde pour vous. » **continua l'istari.

**« Merci Gandalf c'est parfait ! »** m'écriais-je avec enthousiasme.

J'allai rejoindre les autres quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière. Les mains posées sur mes côtes, je vis Fili faire un grand sourire.

**« Fili t'es fou, j'ai frôler la syncope là ! »** m'exclamais-je.

**« Désoler de t'avoir fait peur. Mais il paraît que Bifur et toi c'est du sérieux maintenant ! »** pouffa le blond.

**« Comment ça du sérieux ?! »** me récriais-je en interrogeant le nain.

**« Gloïn nous a dit, qu'il t'avait fais sa déclaration et que tu l'avais embrasser suite à ça. » **continua Fili.

**« Euh il y a un mal entendu, oui Bifur m'as fait une déclaration, oui je l'ai embrassé mais comme je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour. Un baisé sur la joue rien de plus. »** déclarais-je.

**« Hum eh bien tu ferais mieux d'aller le dire aux autres maintenant, car la rumeur se propage »** rigola le jeune héritier.

Ni une ni deux je m'élançai sur Gloïn après tout c'est lui qui, comme un petit enfant de 6e, a lancé une rumeur, bon il avait pas tord non plus, j'avais donné un baisé à Bifur, mais ça ne signifie rien un baisé sur la joue..

**« Quand on parle du loup! »** s'exclama Gloïn.

**« Tiens alors c'est toi qui raconte des calomnies à tout le monde. »** répliquais-je le ton égal.

**« Je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes.. »** dit le roux.

**« Bon que tout le monde le sache Bifur et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. Point final. »** assurais-je.

**« Très intéressant tout ça. »** Thorïn venait d'arriver pile à ce moment là, la honte.. **« Étant donné que les trolls nous ont occupés toute la nuit.. »** Il jeta un regard vers moi, puis vers Bilbo. **« Je pense qu'une petite pause ne serait pas de refus. Il y a une rivière pas loin, ceux qui veulent peuvent aller s'y laver. »**

Les nains se précipitèrent en direction de la dite rivière. Fili et Kili faisaient la course, mais Dwalïn les dépassa largement. Thorïn vit ma mine déconfite et s'avança vers moi.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? » **demanda-t-il froidement comme s'il s'y sentais obligé.

**« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien me laver, mais enfin avec tout les nains.. Vous savez ça me pose problème.. »** avouais-je.

**« Oh je vois, ne vous en faîtes pas, cela m'étonnerai que votre compagnie les gêne. »** déclara le nain.

**« Non, je ne pensais pas à ce sens là.. C'est plutôt moi que ça gêne à vrai dire. »** continuais-je.

**« Allons les rejoindre et vous verrez bien sur place. »** décréta Thorïn esquissant un petit sourire.

J'allai donc à la rivière accompagnée de Thorïn et Bilbo. Les autres étant déjà tous parti faire trempette, et Gandalf ayant disparu sans raison.

Les trois quart des nains étaient déjà dans l'eau. Ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Je ne les regardais pas trop un peu troublée, car oui ils se baignaient nus. Mais je vous rassure je ne voyais rien (Dieu merci). Kili, Fili, Dori et Balïn n'étaient pas encore vêtus du plus simple appareil et se trouvaient encore sur la rive.

**« Tiens Aweï tu vas te baigner avec nous ? »** s'enquit Kili avec un grand sourire.

**« Euh je préférerais me laver seule en fait... »** balbutiais-je.

**« Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seule » **me coupa Thorïn** « Il pourrait vous arriver quelque chose et il n'y aurais personne pour vous défendre. »** affirma-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tord encore une fois.

**« Mon oncle si je puis me permettre, vous m'avez dit quelques heures plus tôt que j'étais responsable de mademoiselle Aweï, je pourrais y aller avec elle. »** proposa Kili.

Thorïn réfléchit un instant et stipula : **« Entendu, mais Fili vient avec vous. Je ne souhaite pas que tu te retrouves seul avec l'humaine. »**

Eh je suis là ! Eh oh.. Non mais ceux-là je vous jure et puis Thorïn qui me surnomme « L'humaine » c'est nouveau ça.. Bref je partis à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, suivie des deux jeunes nains.

Nous étions suffisamment éloignés des autres, pour que je puisse me laver tranquillement mais aussi suffisamment proche pour qu'ils nous voient toujours (sans détails).

**« Je vous préviens vous gardez vos caleçons. »** ordonnais-je aux deux princes.

**« Évidemment cela va de soi. »** assura Fili.

Bon j'étais vraiment très embarrassée de les voir se déshabillés devant moi.. Mais je dois bien avouer que le plaisir des yeux était bien là, ils étaient vraiment comment dire.. beau garçon. Kili sauta à l'eau sans se poser de questions, tandis que Fili semblait m'attendre. J'enlevai mon haut, puis mon pantalon, et me retournai lentement vers les deux frères, qui me regardaient. Plus perturbant tu meurs. Après tout c'est exactement comme un maillot de bain, mais noir avec un peu de dentelle, rien de très alarmant.

Je m'approchai du bord de l'eau, elle était gelée ! Comment faisaient-ils pour s'y baigner comme ça ? La peau des nains doit être plus résistante au froid c'est pas possible.

**« Mazette ! »** s'écria le brun, me regardant rentrer les pieds dans l'eau.

**« Pardon ? »** m'enquis-je.

«** Noisette... j'ai envi de manger des noisettes. »** mentit le nain.

Je ne répondis pas et essayai de rentrer dans la rivière. Déjà que dans une eau à 28 degrés c'est compliqué, alors dans une eau qui devait avoisinée les 13 je vous laisse imaginer..

**« Bon alors tu viens oui ou non ? »** rigola Fili.

**« J'arrive, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'eau. »** rétorquais-je.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard complice et se ruèrent sur moi. Kili m'attrapa les jambes pendant que Fili m'attrapait le haut du corps.

**« Lâchez-moi ! »** criais-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

**« À la une ! À la deux ! À la trois ! »** hurlaient les deux nains me jetant à l'eau.

Je remontai à la surface, ça va que j'avais pieds ! L'eau était glacée, mais au moins j'étais dedans, seul avantage.

**« Je vais me venger ! Vous pouvez en être sûr ! »** m'écriais-je aux deux nains.

**« Bah viens on t'attend ! »** répondis Kili de son air taquin.

Je sautai sur le dos de Kili l'éclaboussant le plus possible ce qui fit éclater de rire son frère. C'est alors que le brun décida de s'allier à moi contre celui-ci. A cheval sur le dos du plus jeune, on mena l'attaque sur le blond le renversant dans l'eau.

Je m'amusais vraiment, tellement que l'embarra de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparu. J'avais l'impression de jouer avec des amis de longue date.

Après moult amusements et rigolades, on finit par vraiment se laver. Heureusement Fili avait penser à emmener le savon et le shampoing. Enfin évidemment le shampoing n'était pas tel que nous le connaissons. Contenu dans un pot en verre et très liquide, de couleur blanche parsemé de tâches violettes, il sentait la lavande. Le savon quant à lui, était à peu près pareil que chez nous, un bloc dur sentant l'amende douce.

Nous sortions de l'eau après une bonne demi-heure. Sauf léger problème, personne n'avait penser à prendre de serviettes, elles étaient restées là-bas, sur la rive près des autres nains.

**« Euh on a oublié les serviettes.. »** dis-je aux deux frères.

**« Bah on a qu'à retourner là-bas, de toutes façons je crois que les autres sont déjà habillés. » **déclara Kili.

Nous retournâmes donc à la berge où s'étaient baignés le reste de la troupe. Effectivement il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un nain, enfin du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Ils étaient tous là, habillés, et nous regardaient avec étonnement.

Je me sentis rougir comme jamais, j'étais en sous vêtements devant l'ensemble de la compagnie..

**« Par ma barbe.. »** lâcha Dwalïn.

C'est comme un maillot de bain, c'est comme un maillot de bain, me répétais-je en boucle pour me rassurer. Je cherchais désespérément une serviette quand Fili m'en tendit une. Je le remerciai rapidement et courus me sécher derrière un arbre, en emportant mes vêtements bien sûr.

Au moment où je revint j'entendis Thorïn discuter avec le reste de la compagnie. Il parlait de moi visiblement, je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom.. Je décidai de me cacher histoire d'écouter un peu, après tout c'était de moi dont il était question.

**« Écoutez je sais que pour la plupart vous aimez bien l'humaine. Mais depuis qu'elle est là, certains d'entre vous changent. »** dit-il en regardant Bifur, puis ses neveux. **« De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi le magicien tient tant à l'emmener, car je ne vois pas son utilité parmi nous. »**

**« Mais vous avez bien vu ce qu'elle a fait avec les trolls ?! »** s'indigna Fili.

**« Certes, mais n'oubliez pas que si nous avions été réellement pressées, elle n'aurait été qu'un fardeau de plus. »** poursuivit Thorïn.

Bilbo qui s'était absenté me rejoignit, esquissant une moue de tristesse. Il avait tout entendu lui aussi. Il me fit signe de le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille, pour parler seul à seul.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.. Je ne sais pas ce qui provoquait l'aversion de Thorïn à mon égard, car je n'avais rien fait de mal et j'essayais de me rendre utile le plus possible, en aidant par exemple Bombur à la cuisine ou que sais-je..

**« Oh.. Aweï ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis sûr que Thorïn ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. »** assura le hobbit en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Mes nerfs m'avaient décidément lâchés. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, vis à vis de Thorïn mais aussi de ma famille et mes amis qui me manquent..

**« Vous savez je crois que vous êtes bien plus utile que moi. Et si ça peut vous rassurer Thorïn a encore plus de doutes sur ma personne. »** continuais Bilbo.

Il était si gentil de venir me consoler comme ça..

**« Merci Bilbo.. mais je crois que je vais partir faire un tour pour me changer les idées.. »**

**« Oh attendez. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir seule. Ah ça non ! »** s'écria le semi-homme se dressant soudainement devant moi.

Je me levai et partis tout droit, ne prêtant pas attention au barrage du hobbit. Je marchais réfléchissant à mon rôle dans cette histoire. Je songeai même à partir, après tout pourquoi aider Thorïn si je n'ai rien en m'avait profondément blessée tout à l'heure et je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier.

Je me sentais libre à marcher seule dans la forêt, respirant l'air frais et écoutant les murmures du vent. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, que déjà la lumière se faisait dorée. En suivant mon petit sentier, j'arrivais dans une immense plaine, occupées par quelques grand rochers.

C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler : **« Aweï ! Aweï ! »**

C'était Bilbo qui déboulait vers moi. Comment m'avait-il retrouver ?

**« Aweï... »** dit-il entre deux respirations **« Les autres sont partis ! »** déclara le hobbit.

**« Comment ça parti ? »** m'enquis-je.

**« Eh bien, ils vous cherchaient, mais des Orcs sont apparus et ils on été forcés de partir ! »**

**« Et toi comment as-tu fais pour venir à ma recherche ?! »** demandais-je.

«** Je me suis faufiler dans la direction où je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure. »** avoua Bilbo.

Une attaque d'Orcs, nous sommes en danger ici. Il faut rejoindre les autres !

**« Bilbo as-tu vu par où ils sont partis ? Il faut les rejoindre à tout prix ! »** m'écriais-je.

Il réfléchit un court instant et s'exclama : **« Ils doivent être quelque part dans cette plaine pour sûr ! »**

Nous courûmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes, espérant retrouver les autres. Je reconnaissais l'endroit il était tel que dans le film, mais de là à m'y repérer..

**« Ils sont là-bas regardez ! »** hurla le hobbit.

Ils devaient se trouver une centaine de mètres devant nous, suivis par un groupe de trois Orcs chevauchant des Wargs. Nous devions les rejoindre mais comment ? Y aller comme ça serait du suicide. Nous nous précipitâmes dans leur direction, veillant à ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

**« Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont disparus ! »** s'écria Bilbo.

**« Non ils doivent être derrière ce rocher ! »** lui répondis-je.

Les Orcs semblaient avoir perdu leur trace, mais pour combien de temps. Le rocher n'était qu'à une trentaine de mètres de nous, c'était du gâteau d'y arriver. Aucun ennemis à l'horizon. Nous fonçâmes vers ce gros caillou pointu.

Soudain un Warg surgit de nulle part, seul, il semblait blessé, ses antérieurs étaient maculés de sang et il peinait à respirer. Néanmoins il paraissait agressif. Notre salut se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres maintenant. Bilbo se cacha derrière moi, me priant d'utiliser ma magie. Je lui assura qu'elle ne servirait à rien ici. La bête avait des crocs énormes ! Elle avançait vers nous rugissant comme un monstre. Elle allait nous dévorer si nous ne faisions rien !

**« Bilbo fait diversion ! Je vais essayer de m'en occuper ! »** criais-je au hobbit.

**« Quoi ?! Mais vous allez vous faire tuer ! »** répliqua celui-ci.

**« C'est un ordre ! »** rétorquais-je.

Bilbo courut attirant la bête qui se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Je sortis mes deux dagues et me ruai sur la bête, lui plantant la première dans l'épaule droite, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle me dégagea d'un coup de patte et m'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Je relevai la tête toujours étendue au sol, le Warg se rapprochait, j'arrivais à sentir son haleine fétide d'où j'étais. Je vis Bilbo courir derrière l'animal lui plantant son épée entre les deux omoplates. Elle se retourna vivement et j'en profitai pour me lever et lui planter ma deuxième dague en pleine tête. Dans un dernier râle, la bête se tut pour toujours.

**« On a réussi ! »** s'exclama Bilbo fou de joie, me serrant dans ses bras.

**« Oui ! Maintenant il faut rejoindre les autres et vite ! »** dis-je en montrant du doigt le groupe de nain qui s'était mit à courir de nouveau dans la plaine.

J'avais du mal à avancer le Warg m'avais bien amocher. Bilbo me tenais par la taille pour me supporter. Rendu à une dizaine de mètres derrière la compagnie nous hurlâmes : **« Eh on est là ! Eh ! »** en leur faisant des signes.

Les nains ralentirent un peu et nous les rejoignîmes facilement.

**« Aweï ?! Bilbo ?! Où étiez-vous passés ?! » **nous demanda Fili en nous hurlant presque dessus.

**« C'est pas le moment Fili ! »** lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Les wargs commençaient à nous encercler.

**« En voilà d'autres ! »** cria Kili.

**« Kili ! Tues-les ! »** ordonna Thorïn.

**« Nous sommes cernés! »** hurla Fili.

Kili tentait tant bien que mal de tuer les Orcs leur décochant des tires en pleine tête, mais il y en avait tellement.

**« Où est Gandalf ?! »** s'écria Bofur.

**« Il nous a abandonné ! »** mugit Dwalïn.

Les Orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, nous obligeant à nous compacter.

**« Il faut tenir ! »** ordonna le roi nain.

L'étau se resserrait sur la compagnie, nos actions ne servaient plus à rien, ils étaient trop nombreux.

**« Par ici pauvres fous ! »** cria le magicien devant un rocher.

**« Suivez moi ! Aller ! »** hurla Thorïn.

La troupe se rua dans la fosse près du rocher. Thorïn et Kili restaient dehors menant l'attaque sur les Orcs pendant que les nains sautaient dans le trou. Je sautai la première sur ordre de Bofur.

Une fois tout le monde sain et sauf à l'intérieur de cette espèce de grotte. Un corps ce fit entendre.

Quand soudain un cadavre d'Orc tomba à nos pieds. Thorïn en retira la flèche et affirma «** Les elfes... »** il allait parler quand Dwalïn le coupa : **« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage devons nous le suivre ? »** demanda celui-ci.

**« Nous le suivons bien sûr ! »** répondit Bofur.

Je me mis à les suivre, sans rien dire. Balïn m'attrapa le bras et me demanda :

**« Pourquoi êtes vous partie tout à l'heure ? »**

Je soupirai et lui répondis : **« Disons que j'ai entendu des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu. »** en regardant Thorïn.

Balïn voulut répondre mais il se contenta de regarder le roi nain m'adressant un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre ce dernier.

Je n'avais rien à reprocher aux autres nains, mais je n'étais simplement pas d'humeur à parler. Nous suivîmes alors le chemin de pierre, les nains se demandant sur quoi il allait déboucher.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Si vous pensez avoir** devinez** pour qui Aweï va craquer** faites le moi savoir**, OU si vous avez** des idées** de couples à me** proposer** je suis toujours prenante car je ne me suis pas encore totalement décidée héhé.** Reviews** ? :)


	8. Chapitre 7: Des thermes Rome-Antique ?

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (non** je plaisante** pour une nouveau chapitre!)

**Excusez-moi du retard** mais j'ai été gravement malade.. j'ai eu une énorme gastro accompagnée de malaises vagaux alors c'est sûr maintenant je sais ce que ça fait de perdre connaissance x)

Je suis **vraiment heureuse** de voir que mon dernier chapitre vous a plu ! Vous m'avez **gâtés de reviews** et je vous en remercie ! **Si vous pouviez recommencer je ne dis pas non** haha :p

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Dyana:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'as fait extrêmement plaisir et ton avis entre en compte bien entendu. :)

**Akira:** Merci à toi de suivre ma fiction et contente qu'elle te plaise ! Je note ton avis pour le pairing :)

**Megane:** Je suis d'accord avec toi, pas facile de se retrouver en culotte devant autant de nains x) merci d'être là de chapitres en chapitres :p

**Lucie227:** Je sais, je fais pas mal de petites fautes et j'essaie de faire au mieux vraiment, mais merci je ne referais plus la même erreur. :)

**Nocciolla:** Haha merci bien ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant alors !

Sinon un **grand merci** à tout ceux qui m'ajoutent en **favoris** et qui me **follow** :)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des thermes Rome-Antique ?**

J'avançais seule dans ce dédale de rochers. Sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Certains avaient essayé de me parler, en vain. Je n'étais pas d'humeur, fatiguée par ce début d'aventure que je m'imaginais plus facile et par les dires d'un certain Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne. Le warg que Bilbo et moi avions affronté tout à l'heure m'avait blessé à la cuisse. Je ne sais pas si je saignais ou quoi, je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder, mais ça me piquait et j'avais beaucoup de mal à marcher.

Les nains n'arrêtaient pas de se demander où nous nous rendions. Je savais pertinemment qu'on allait à Fondcombe mais je ne dis rien. Mon mauvais caractère commençait à faire son apparition, une remarque de plus et j'explosais.

**« Aweï tu boites ! Le warg à dû te blesser tout à l'heure... »** me dit gentiment Bilbo.

Je le regardai déconcertée, qu'il ose enfin me tutoyer, mais le pauvre il me parlait au mauvais moment, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être froide envers lui...

**« Tu es perspicace à ce que je vois. » **répliquais-je d'un ton sec.

Le hobbit esquissa un petit sourire gêné et partit marcher devant. Ce n'est pas contre lui, c'est un tout. Un ensembles de choses qui m'énerve et me rendent triste.

Nous arrivions enfin au bout de ce long chemin rocheux, quand le lieu le plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de voir se profilait là, juste sous mes yeux. Un lieu empli de cascades et de bâtiments somptueux, je restai bouche bée face à ce paysage et jetai un regard à Bilbo qui avait lui aussi la bouche grande ouverte. Cette vue, me lava de toute ma colère, et me faisait ressentir un sentiment de plénitude. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chanson enchanteresse et ce serait la perfection. Jusqu'au moment où Kili gâcha toutes mes rêveries en une seule phrase..

**« Eh Aweï fermes la bouche sinon tu vas gober des mouches ! »** s'esclaffa-t-il faisant pouffer de rire Ori et Fili.

**« Toi c'est pas des mouches que tu vas gober mais mon poing dans ta figure... » **marmonnais-je dans ma barbe imaginaire de façon inaudible.

**« La vallée d'Imladris, dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom.. »** déclara Gandalf.

**« Fondcombe. »** répondit Bilbo en terminant la phrase de l'istari.

**« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer. »** continua le magicien.

**« C'était votre plan depuis le début ! »** pesta Thorïn en s'approchant de celui-ci. **« Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi. »** termina le nain.

**« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous. »** répliqua Gandalf.

**« Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudrons nous en empêcher. »** rétorqua Thorïn.

**« Sans aucun doutes, mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. » **reprit Gandalf, Thorïn ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le sol, il savait que le magicien venait de gagner un point. **« Si nous voulons réussir il faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. »** continua-t-il en me jetant un petit regard discret.

J'espère qu'il ne compte pas sur moi, pour amener la dose de charme dont nous avons besoin... Car là je ressemble plus à une gueuse qu'à autre chose.

**« C'est pourquoi il faudra me laisser parlé, moi. »** décréta Gandalf.

Nous descendîmes alors le chemin qui menait à la citée d'Imladris. Cet endroit réussissait à me faire oublier tous mes problèmes.. Je ne pensai plus à mon père, à mes amis, à ma fatigue, ni même à Thorïn.

Nous arrivâmes sur une petite place, située à l'avant de la citée. Bilbo se colla à moi et me dit : **« C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? »**

**« Oui je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »** lui répondis-je chaleureusement par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Fili nous regardait d'un air bizarre. Sûrement du au fait que nous disions du bien des elfes.

**« Mithrandir ! »** cria un elfe descendant les quelques marches, pour nous rejoindre.

**« Ah ! Lindir. »** répondit Gandalf.

Je vis Thorïn chuchoter quelque chose à Dwalïn, sûrement en rapport avec le jeune elfe.

Lindir dit quelques mots en langage elfique, évidemment je ne compris rien.

**« Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond. »** affirma l'istari.

**« Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. »** assura Lindir.

**« Pas ici... où est-il ? »** marmonna le mage.

C'est alors qu'un corps similaire à celui que nous avions entendu dans la grotte se mit à résonner dans la vallée. Nous nous retournâmes tous et vîmes des dizaines d'elfes en tenue de chasse arrivés sur leurs fidèles destriers. Ils avaient de l'allure c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Les nains se mirent à s'affoler et à se serrer en position d'attaque. Qu'ils sont bêtes.. Ils serraient le rang et se compactaient en un cercle, les armes dégainées. Je me faufilai vite aux côtés de Gandalf pour ne pas me faire écraser par ces bourrins.

Les elfes les encerclèrent du haut de leurs chevaux quand le seigneur Elrond prit la parole :

**« Gandalf ! » **dit-il en souriant à l'istari.

**« Seigneur Elrond ! »** répondit l'intéressé. Ils continuèrent leurs discussion en elfique mais ayant vu le film je pouvais à peu près comprendre ce qui se disait.

Elrond descendit de sa monture, et alla embrasser le magicien.

**« C'est étrange que des Orcs s'aventurent aussi près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attiré par ici. »** déclara l'elfe.

**« Ah il se peut que ce soit nous... »** avoua Gandalf.

Thorïn s'avança vers les deux protagonistes, le regard froid comme à son habitude.

**« Bienvenu Thorïn, fils de Thraïn. »** dit Elrond au nain.

**« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. »** rétorqua Thorïn d'un ton glacial.

**« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père, j'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne. »**

**« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parler de vous. »** pesta le nain.

Elrond prononça une phrase en elfique, qui fit bondir Gloïn : **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?! »**

Emportant à tous la mauvaise humeur des nains.

**« Non maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter. »** assura Gandalf.

Les nains se concertèrent et Gloïn déclara : **« Dans ce cas, allons-y.. »**

Ils se précipitèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur d'Imladris. J'allai les suivre quand Gandalf m'attrapa le bras me tirant vers lui et le seigneur Elrond.

**« Seigneur Elrond, permettez que je vous présente mademoiselle Aweï. »** déclara le magicien.

Je le regardai déconcertée. Pourquoi tenait-il à me présenter plus particulièrement ?

**« Enchanté, Aweï. »** me dit l'elfe en m'embrassant la main droite, décidément je n'ai toujours pas pris cette habitude.

**« Moi de même, seigneur Elrond. »** dis-je en souriant.

**« Aweï, possède une étrange marque elfique.. Représentant le signe des mages de l'air. »** avoua le mage.

**« Les mages de l'air ? C'est impossible il n'en existe plus depuis des siècles. »** affirma Elrond. **« Mademoiselle, puis-je voir cette marque ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Euh oui bien entendu. »** répondis-je en lui tendant mon poignet.

Il regarda attentivement mon tatouage, essayant même de le gratter pour voir si celui-ci était faux.

**« Ça alors ! Cela serait donc possible qu'un mage de l'air soit réapparut. Aweï avez-vous déjà utilisé vos pouvoirs ? »** s'enquit l'elfe.

**« Hum oui. J'ai même crée une tornade que j'ai par chance réussis à détruire... »** assurais-je.

**« C'est fascinant. Rejoignez-nous ce soir à notre table dame Aweï. Je vais envoyer un elfe s'occuper de vous, il vous montrera vos appartements, et vous donnera une tenue. »**

**« Merci seigneur Elrond. »** dis-je en mimant une petite révérence.

Je montai alors les marches, laissant apparaître la ville de Fondcombe. Il faisait bon, l'air était agréable, les oiseaux chantonnaient. Bien plus sympathique que les endroits visités auparavant, sans compter la Comtée. (Madame jeu de mots bonjour). Je ne savais pas trop où aller dans tout ça..

J'arrivai à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment à l'architecture stupéfiante, les elfes sont vraiment fascinants. Je vis Thorïn entrer dans une pièce, sûrement sa chambre. La mienne doit être dans le coin.

**« Mademoiselle Aweï ? »** demanda un elfe.

Je me retournai vivement et bégayai quelques mots : **« O-oui c'est moi. »**

**« Je me présente, Lawenn. Le seigneur Elrond m'as chargé de vous montrer vos appartements. » **dit un elfe au sourire enchanteur.

**« Ah oui c'est vrai, je vous suis. » **

Il m'emmena à deux portes, de la pièce où Thorïn était rentré il y a de ça, 5 minutes. Super on va être voisin de chambre... L'elfe ouvrit la porte, donnant sur une magnifique chambre ! Un grand lit à baldaquin dominait l'ensemble de la pièce, une coiffeuse était placée en face et dans un coin se trouvait une immense armoire en bois clair. Dans le fond de la chambre, il y avait une salle d'eau, avec un lavabo et un bidet mais pas de douche ni de baignoire.

«** Bon j'espère que cela vous convient mademoiselle. Vous trouverez une tenue plus agréable à porter dans l'armoire, en espérant qu'elle vous aille. »** me dit Lawenn tout sourire. Je le trouvais très attirant pour un elfe, il était brun, grand, bon comme la plupart des elfes mais il était mignon.

**« Merci Lawenn. Juste une petite question, où se trouve la douche ? »** m'enquis-je.

**« Ah vous parler du bain je suppose. En fait nous utilisons des thermes, je vous y emmènerais après le dîner si vous désirez. »** répondit-il.

**« A vrai dire, je préférerais y aller maintenant pour être propre avant le repas. Si ça ne vous gênes pas ? »**

**« Non pas le moins du monde. Allez prendre votre nouvelle tenue et je vous y emmène. »**

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et me saisit d'une robe blanche somptueuse. Elle était un petit peu décolletée et fendue sur un côté, par chance elle n'était pas très longue. Il y avait un châle blanc-crème avec. Je revins vers Lawenn qui me regardait d'un air étrange.

**« Vous êtes blessée ? Votre pantalon est taché de sang ! »** s'écria l'elfe.

**« Oui un warg m'as donné un bon coup de patte et depuis ça me brûle mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder si c'était grave ou pas... »** répondis-je.

**« Suivez moi, on va soigner tout ça. »** ordonna Lawenn.

Il m'emmena au bout d'un long couloir qui donnait sur une double porte. Il l'ouvrit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des thermes. C'était un lieu si majestueux.

Un immense bassin se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce. L'eau y était tintée d'un vieux rose et un parfum envoûtant d'épices et de fleurs embaumait l'air. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappait d'au-delà de l'eau ce qui m'indiquait que celle-ci était particulièrement chaude. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un spa cinq étoiles, ou alors dans un rêve. Les murs étaient neutres et la pièce était décorée de quelques statues représentant des elfes au glorieux passé. La salle n'était pas fermée, des arches en pierre laissait entrer de l'air frais ce qui rendait la chose encore plus agréable. Ces arches donnaient sur un petit balcon pavé de pierres, où était installé tables et chaises.

**« Asseyez vous sur les marches, je vais panser votre blessure. »** assura Lawenn.

Je m'exécutai, enlevai mon pantalon, puis mon haut, ne restant qu'en sous vêtements et m'assis sur la première marche du bassin, afin que l'elfe puisse me soigner. A l'inverse des nains, cela ne me dérangeais pas de me montrer en sous vêtements devant Lawenn. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, je ne pouvais savoir si cela le choquait d'être en face d'une femme presque nue.

Je lui tendis ma jambe et fus moi même surprise de ma plaie. En effet on pouvait voir une grande marque de griffe, assez profonde. Il prit une spatule et un petit bol de porcelaine dans lequel il prépara une petite mixture en guise de désinfectant. Je le vis y mettre de la cire d'abeille, de l'huile d'amande, puis quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles de lavande et citron. A l'aide de la spatule en bois, l'elfe m'étala l'antiseptique le long de ma plaie. Je grimaçai à la petite douleur que cela me provoquait.

**« Ça pique un peu mais ça devrait faire son effet. Je vous laisse le bol, vous en remettrez en sortant des thermes. Aussi prenez votre temps, le repas sera servit d'ici une heure et demi je pense. » **dit l'elfe en partant.

**« Lawenn ! Merci beaucoup. »** m'écriais-je en souriant.

L'elfe se retourna et m'adressa un sourire timide, puis partit me laissant seule dans les thermes.

Je me dévêtis entièrement et rentrai petit à petit chaque parties de mon corps dans l'eau chaude. Que c'était agréable vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Je fis quelques brasses, histoire de détendre un peu mes muscles. L'eau me semblait être encore plus chaude que celle de la piscine ou alors similaire à celle du petit bassin pour enfants. Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas pris un bain chaud et dieu c'est que ça m'avais manqué.

Je m'assis sur le côté du bassin qui se situait en face de la grande porte, dos aux arches. C'était un peu comme un jacuzzi, il y avait des sortes de sièges pour s'asseoir dans l'eau.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envoûtée par la délicieuse odeur que dégageait l'eau du bain, et par la magie du lieu. L'eau bien que rose, restait opaque, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir si le bassin était profond ou non. Je ne ressentais plus rien, plus de colère, plus d'animosité, plus de stress ni tristesse juste un sentiment de bien être intense. Chaque clapotis de l'eau venait détendre plus aisément les porcs de ma peau, laissant entrer la chaleur qui noyait mes muscles de détente. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage et rien, non rien pouvait venir gâcher ce doux moment d'extase.

Je somnolais presque quand une voix se fit entendre : «** Mmh excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.. »**

J'ouvris les yeux et cachai ma poitrine à l'aide de mes mains, juste au cas où l'eau ne serait pas si opaque que je le pense. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Thorïn venait de gâcher mon fameux moment d'extase. Et pire que tout, c'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui.

**« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était déjà occupé. »** répondis-je froidement.

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux jonglaient entre la décoration du lieu, le sol et moi.

**« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir, j'ai presque fini vous savez. »** dis-je du tac au tac. Je savais que Thorïn allait me laisser seule de toutes façons alors.

**« Je n'allai pas partir pour vous de toutes manières. »** affirma-t-il d'un ton égal.

Comment ça il n'allait pas partir ?! Il veut jouer, on va jouer.

Il posa ses affaires sur un banc alentour, et commença à se dévêtir à son tour en me regardant, il semblait troublé d'avoir à se déshabiller devant une femme.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas je me tourne. »** lui assurais-je.

**« Je ne compte pas me baigner nu en votre compagnie. »** déclara le nain.

Je sais pas comment je dois prendre tout ça. Il commence à m'énerver avec ses réflexions. Thorïn entra dans le bain en me regardant. Je cachai alors mes parties intimes juste au cas où.

**« Vous êtes nue ? »** me demanda-t-il sérieusement en s'écartant un peu.

**« Oui normalement quand on prend un bain on est nu, et je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite. »** répliquais-je sèchement.

**« Loin de moi l'idée de venir à côté de vous de toutes façons. »** rétorqua-t-il d'un ton peu chaleureux.

S'en était trop, il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que je pense d'un bon coup. Oui c'est ça, j'allai lui déballer tout mon sac.

**« Thorïn vous êtes quelqu'un d'odieux et d'irrespectueux. Envers moi du moins. »** pestais-je.

Il parut vraiment choquée de mes dires.

**« Je ne vous suis pas. »** répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

**« J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à mon sujet tout à l'heure ! Comme quoi je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour la compagnie ! Et toutes vos petites réflexions à deux balles, je commence à saturer ! »** râlais-je.

**« Eh bien ce que j'ai dit ne vous a peut-être pas plut mais c'est peut-être car vous refusez de voir la vérité en face ! Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine, la vie n'est pas un terrain de jeu. »** protesta Thorïn.

Sous le coup de l'énervement je me levai brusquement pour engueuler le nain, quand celui-ci fit les gros yeux. Quoi il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le contre dise ?

**« Eh bien vous vous trompez sur moi ! Je ne sais pas si je vais repartir avec vous, car malgré tous mes efforts vous ne voulez rien voir ! Vous restez camper sur vos positions et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de servir quelqu'un comme vous ! Et.. »** j'allai continuer mais Thorïn me coupa.

**« Aweï asseyez-vous, je vous en pris ça devient gênant. Du moins pour vous. »** affirma le nain calmement.

Ah oui, j'étais tellement remontée contre lui que j'avais oublié que j'étais totalement nue. Heureusement il n'avait pu voir que ma poitrine quelque peu cachée par mes longs cheveux blonds. Mon visage vira au rouge, et je me rassis rapidement. J'allai mourir de honte, et me mis à pleurer, ah merci les nerfs.

Je n'osais même plus le regarder. Je suis vraiment débile parfois mon dieu.

«** Aweï, je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez. Tout à l'heure, ce que vous avez entendu.. Si vous étiez restée vous auriez compris, que vous n'êtes pas un fardeau. »** il souffla et reprit :** « Nous avons besoin de vous, votre présence motive les hommes à ce que j'ai compris. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec vous, et je m'en excuse. Réfléchissez à tout ça. »** termina Thorïn.

Des excuses ? Il y a deux minutes on se criaient dessus comme des vieux putois et maintenant il s'excuse ?! Thorïn est vraiment difficile à cerner. Me disait-il la vérité, ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge ?

Le nain sortit du bain se rhabilla et ferma la porte.

Je me levai à mon tour, me sécha et revêtis ma magnifique robe blanche en satin. J'enroulai la serviette autour de mes cheveux pour les essorer, et sortis de la salle de bain.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me recoiffer, et me détendre dans mon lit avant le repas. Je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Thorïn dans les thermes. Etait-il sincère ?

Le temps passa en un éclair, si bien que je n'entendis pas tout de suite les coups frappées sur ma porte. Je me levai en vitesse, m'assis sur ma coiffeuse et me fis un chignon haut, laissant dépassé quelques mèches blondes. Mes cheveux avaient à peu près séchés. J'avais plutôt fière allure dans cette tenue, cela allait changer les nains de me voir comme ça.

Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte, c'était Kili et Fili qui m'attendaient sur le seuil de celle-ci.

**« Aweï tu es.. resplendissante. »** bafouilla Fili les yeux écarquillés.

Kili restai bouche bée face à moi, ne sachant sans doutes pas quoi dire.

**« Kili tu devrais fermer la bouche sinon tu vas avaler les mouches. »** lui dis-je en référence à tout à l'heure, sur ces mots je lui fermai la bouche.

**« Tu manges avec nous hein ? »** s'inquiéta le blond. On aurait dit un petit enfant, c'était mignon à voir.

**« J'aurais bien aimé, mais le seigneur Elrond m'as demandé de le rejoindre à table... »** répondis-je.

**« Oh.. Une prochaine fois alors ! »** s'écria Kili tout sourire.

Nous arrivions dans la salle de repas. Elle était immense et les nains occupaient une grande table, ils criaient et hurlaient déjà.. Vous auriez du voir la tête des elfes.. Fili et Kili allèrent s'installer, tandis que je m'avançai vers une table à place réduite. En effet il n'y avait que Gandalf, Elrond et à mon grand désespoir Thorïn. Les nains me regardaient tous avec des grands yeux.

J'entendis même** « C'est Aweï ? »** ou bien encore **« Par ma barbe je lui ferais bien un petiot. »**. Je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble que la dernière phrase a été dite par Dwalïn.

Je m'assis entre Thorïn et le seigneur Elrond. Ils se turent à mon arrivée.

**« Ainsi voici dame Aweï, mage de l'air. Gandalf m'as conté que la nuit vous ne cessez de répétez les mêmes mots en boucle. Quels sont-ils ? »**

**« Oh, euh je crois que c'est :****_ L'onde à l'homme, l'ombre au banni,_**

_**A l'astre étoilant l'infini.**_

_**La chose simplement d'elle-même arriva**_

_**Comme la nuit se fait lorsque le jour s'en va. »**_

Je ne regardai même pas Thorïn trop gênée, qu'il m'est vu à moitié nue. Lui par contre me regardait avec insistance ce qui me déconcertait.

**« Etrange vers. Serait-ce une prophétie ? En tout cas cela ne me dit rien. Et si vous êtes vraiment une mage de l'air cela veut dire qu'une nouvelle ère arrive. Mithrandir, vous souvenez-vous de la disparition des mages de l'air ? »** déclara Elrond.

**« Oui comment l'oublier. Ils ont combattus les forces du mal, seul leurs pouvoirs pouvaient les vaincre. Seulement ils ne furent pas assez puissant et périrent au combat. Mais sans eux la victoire nous aurait échappée. »** avoua Gandalf.

**« Vous voulez dire que Aweï est la seule mage de l'air vivante depuis des siècles ? »** demanda Thorïn.

**« Oui Thorïn, c'est bien ça. »** acquiesça l'istari.

**« Cependant cela reste étrange, car Aweï, vous n'êtes pas istari, vous êtes une humaine et les humains sont dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Ou alors il y aurait autre chose mais cela reste impossible. » **continua l'elfe.

**« Gandalf, est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez tout de suite fait confiance ? »** m'enquis-je.

**« Oui, dès que j'ai vu votre marque j'ai su qu'il fallait que vous veniez avec nous. »** répondit-il.

Le repas venait à peine de commencer et pourtant j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou même vos idées de couple car rien n'est encore jouer pour le moment mouhaha :p** Reviews ? :) **


End file.
